Maid For Hire
by Sovereign64
Summary: Shirley Fenette has been hired to work as a maid for Master Lelouch Vi Britannia and the Britannia Family. But soon, servant turns into friend, and then friend turns into true love. LelouchXShirley Anonymous reviews accepted FINALLY COMPLETE
1. Promise

DWL Hi guys, I really wnated to write a Code Geass fanfic for a VERY long time. But I finally came up with a story idea and I hope everyone enjoys it!

_**Maid For Hire**_

Summary: Shirley Fenette has been hired to work as a maid for Master Lelouch Vi Britannia and the Britannia Family. But soon, servant turns into friend, and then friend turns into true love.

Pairing: Lelouch X Shirley

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Drama

_**Prologue: Promise**_

Shirley wasn't sure how she felt as she and her mother are sitting on a hard, wooden bench.

She couldn't believe what happened. Today, she just returned home from school but when she opens up the door, she finds two police officers talking to her mother, who was sobbing uncontrollably. One of the officers then walked up to her and informed what was going on. That was when she heard the news.

It was her father. While Joseph Fenette was driving home from work, he had a nasty run with a drunken driver and now he's lying in the hospital in critical condition. Fortunately, some passers-by witness the accident and quickly call an ambulance.

Right now, Shirley and her mother Jenny are waiting in the hospital, waiting to know what will happen to Joseph now. Shirley turned to her mother who is shivering uncontrollably and tears kept flowing down her cheeks. She rubs her mother's back, trying to comfort her. But it's no use…they weren't sure if Joseph will be okay.

Finally, the doctor walks out of the ward. Shirley and Jenny look up and widen their eyes. They immediately stood up from the bench and stood in front of the doctor.

"Well? How's my father?" Shirley asked the doctor.

"Is he going to be okay?" Jenny added.

The doctor glanced at both Shirley and Jenny before closing his eyes and sighed. This was _never _easy for him.

"Joseph Fenette is heavily injured beyond recovery. His injuries are too much for us to handle. He now only has a few minutes left to live." The doctor said.

Shirley and Jenny felt tears in their eyes. Shirley tried to hold them back while her mother hung her head, covers her eyes and sobbed.

Shirley closed her eyes and said to the doctor, "Can we see him?" The doctor gave a small nod. Without saying another word, Shirley and her mother walk into the ward. The doctor watched them go in sadness.

* * *

Shirley and Jenny walk over to the bed and saw Joseph lying on it. He has his mouth covered by an oxygen mask while his right arm and chest was attached with tubes and plugs to a heart monitor, which was blinking incessantly.

Shirley felt tears forming in her eyes as she saw her father in this state.

"Dad?" Shirley said quietly to her father. Joseph slowly turns his head to his wife and daughter.

"Jenny…Shirley…" Joseph breathed heavily.

"Joseph, the doctor told us that you were going to…it's not true, right?" Jenny asked.

Joseph closed his eyes and sighed. "Jenny, Shirley…I'm so sorry that I have to leave you two so soon…"

"Dad…" Shirley choked as she couldn't fight back her tears anymore.

"But I'm glad that I can see you two one last time before I go." Joseph smiled at his family despite his current situation. "Before I go Shirley, promise me…"

Loose tears rolled down from Shirley's cheeks as she walks a little closer to her father. She leans down to her father and places her hand on her father's hand.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I want you to study and work hard, live strongly and take good care of your mother." His father paused for a moment. "Also…promise me you'll find someone…someone who loves and cares for you…"

Shirley widens her eyes at her father for a moment, "Dad?"

"Promise me…" Her father said, now quieter.

Shirley gulped and nodded her head. "I…I promise."

"Thanks." Joseph smiled at his daughter. He slowly raises up his hand and places his hand on Shirley's cheek. "I am proud to have you as my daughter. I love you and your mother. Thank you…"

"Father?" Shirley asked in horror as her father suddenly closes his eyes, his hand fell and his head slump to the side. "FATHER!"

"Joseph!" Jenny cried as she runs up to her husband. It was no use. Joseph didn't answer and has stopped breathing.

"Father!" Shirley burst into tears as she fell down to her knees. "Noooooo!"

Jenny knelt down to her daughter and wraps her arms around her. Shirley hugged her mother back and the two clung to each other miserably with tears flowing down their faces like tiny rivers.

"Father…" Shirley sobbed. "What will I do without you?"

Shirley couldn't believe it.

She is only 12 years old, and her father is _dead_.

**END OF CHAPTER**

DW: And that was the prologue. I'm kinda disappointed of the lack of Lelouch X Shirley stories here because they're my favorite pairing. Lelouch and Shirley really deserves each other in the anime!

Stay tune for the next chapter and read and review!


	2. Ten Years Later

DW: I would like to thank Artemis Day, Nukid and Jean Kazuhiza for reviewing.

_**Chapter 1: Ten Years Later**_

**(10 Years Later)**

**(London, England, United Kingdom)**

"Brandon, do you really have to go?" Shirley, dressed in a ragged dress, asked.

"I have to, my love. The Germans are soon going to invade Britain and I have been ordered to fight in the front lines." Brandon said.

"Oh Brandon, I don't know what I'll do if you die out there." Shirley hung her head away.

Brandon lifted her chin up to him. "I promise you, my love. I will come back. And we will be together again. And we shall finally have a family of our own."

"Oh Brandon." Shirley wraps her arms around her husband. Brandon hugs back and rests his head and her head and they both held onto each other tightly.

After a minute, Brandon gently unwraps his arms, picks up his bag and puts on his helmet.

"I have to go now." Brandon said as he puts on his bag. "Goodbye." He gave a small nod before turning around and walks away.

Shirley hung her head and closed her eyes. A while later, she looked up and watched her husband walks away. A beautiful voice then came out from Shirley's mouth as she sang.

_**I pray You will be my eyes**_

At the bottom of the stage, the violinists start playing their instruments.

_**And watch him where he goes**_

_**And help him to be wise**_

_**In times when he don't know**_

_**Let this be his prayer**_

_**When he lose his way**_

_**Lead him to a place**_

_**Guide him with your grace**_

_**To a place where he'll be safe**_

Shirley spread out her arms as she looked up and sang her heart out.

_**Lead him to the place**__**. **_

_**Guide him with Your grace**__**. **_

_**To a place where he'll be safe**_

As Shirley finished singing, the curtains then closed and the audience clap their hands. However, the clapping wasn't very loud and resounding as there are only less than hundred people watching the play.

* * *

Shirley sighed as she, the other actors and the musicians rest in the backstage after the play was over. After changing back to her tan uniform, black skirt and green tie, she walks over to a chair and sits down. Her friends Nina Einstein and Milly Ashford walk up to her.

"Another empty house…" Shirley sighed miserably. "We should really advertise more."

"I know." Nina said as she adjusts her glasses. "My brother is a web designer. I can ask him to help us set up a website about our play."

"Forget that Shirley. What about your job?" Milly asked. Shirley turned to her. "How are you going to support your mother with our salaries getting lower everyday?"

Shirley lowers her head, unsure of how to answer Milly's question.

"Everyone, may I have your attention please!" Everybody present in the backstage fell silent as Viletta Nu and Andreas Darlton entered.

"Alright everyone, I just want to say you all did a great job today." Viletta continued with a smile. "The audience was a little sparse but you all did a wonderful job. Well done everybody."

Shirley, Nina, Milly, the other actors and the musicians clap their hands.

But after the clapping stops, Viletta's smile turn into a nervous look as she said nervously, "However, the director of the play, Andreas Darlton, has a few words to say."

Andreas then walks forward and glanced at everyone in the backstage. Andreas sighed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you were all wonderful." Andreas said. "However, I've decided…to dissolve the cast and orchestra."

Shirley widens her eyes in shock.

"Thank you and farewell, everyone." Andreas nodded before he and Viletta turn around and walk away. Shirley froze in place as everyone start packing their stuff.

* * *

Shirley sighed as she, Nina and Milly walk through the streets of London at night while carrying their bags.

"I can't believe we lost our jobs." Shirley said.

"It's okay, Shirley. We didn't earn enough money from it anyways." Milly said.

"Cheer up Shirley. You have a beautiful voice so I'm sure you'll find another job." Nina assured as she places a hand on Shirley's shoulder.

Shirley smiled at Nina and Milly. "Thanks guys." But then, she turns her head away and drops her smile. "But, how am I going to tell my mother that I lost my job?"

The three girls kept walking down the streets until they arrived at a rundown apartment building where Shirley and her mother stay. Shirley waved her friends goodbye before entering the apartment.

She walks up the stairs until she arrives at the room she and her mother stays. She reaches her hand into her pocket and took out a key. She placed it inside the keyhole and turns it, unlocking the door. She turns the handle and pushes the door open.

Shirley walks into the room and sees her mother washing the dishes in the kitchen. Her mother turns around and smiled.

"Shirley, you're back." Her mother said.

"Hey Mom." Shirley said as she places her bag on the couch. She walks over to the dining table and sits down on a chair.

Jenny puts the dishes aside and turns off the tap. She walks up to the fridge. "We're having Chinese noodles tonight."

"Great." Shirley deadpanned. Jenny opens the fridge and took out two boxes of Chinese noodles out. She closes the fridge and walks up to the oven.

"What's wrong?" Jenny asked her daughter as she places the boxes of noodles into the oven. She closes the oven, presses a few buttons and the oven activates.

Shirley looks up at her mother and sighed. _'This is never easy.' _She thought.

"Mom…the cast and orchestra has been dissolved. I'm jobless again." Shirley said.

Jenny fell silent for a few seconds before sighing and sits in front of her daughter. "Don't worry." Jenny smiled as she places her hand on Shirley's hand. "I'm sure you'll find another job."

"Mom. I'm hopeless." Shirley said sadly.

"Shirley! Don't say that! You're not hopeless. You have done so many great things. Not only are you good in your studies, you are also good in Taekwondo and singing. You have many talents, Shirley and I'm proud of you. I'm sure you'll find another job." Jenny said.

Shirley turns her head away. Ever since graduating from college four years ago, Shirley and her mother moved to London, hoping to find a good job. For the past four years, Shirley has been doing a series of jobs. Unfortunately, none of the jobs she took were permanent to her and her job usually last for a few months or so before she loses it.

She promised her now deceased father that she would take care of her mother and find a boyfriend. However, she couldn't find a suitable job to support her and her mother at all and she has been so busy looking for a job that she rarely had time to look for a boyfriend. She felt like she couldn't keep her promise to her father after all.

"Shirley?" Jenny asked.

Shirley turns back to her mother after realizing she has been staring off into space. "Oh sorry." She said. "Mom, I have made my decision."

"What is it?" Jenny asked.

Shirley sighed. "I've decided that we should go back to Torquay and move back into our old house."

Jenny smiled and nods her head. "I agree."

Shirley widens her eyes. "You think so?"

"Sure. Maybe London isn't the right place for us. Let's go back home." Jenny said.

* * *

A few days later, Shirley and her mother watched as the house movers carry their furniture into the moving truck. Shirley wraps an arm around her mother. Today was the great turning point of her life, but in a strange way, moving back to their hometown was a relief.

She never seems to like living in a big city like London anyway. She actually finds that settling down in a small town like Torquay was better, where it's nice, quiet, calm, peaceful and less crowded.

By evening, Shirley's apartment is now completely empty. Shirley and her mother have packed their clothes and other items and they go to the bus terminal.

Shirley's friends, Nina and Milly, followed her and her mother to the bus terminal. When their bus that would take them to Torquay arrived, Shirley said goodbye to Nina and Milly and promise she will write letters to them. Shirley and her mother then carried their bags and board the bus. It was a long distance passenger bus, so it was much more comfortable and spacious than the city buses they were used to. There were only a few other people on the bus. They sat near the back, hurriedly shoving most of their luggage into the overhead compartment above them and the rest at their feet.

After several minutes, the bus started back up and began to leave the city. Shirley and her mother looked out the window as the bus drove off.

"This is it Shirley. We're off." Her mother said.

"Yeah…"Shirley said.

* * *

After arriving in Torquay, Shirley and her mother moved back to their old home. It was a nice small white house with red roof tiles and a small garden. Shirley felt somewhat great to be back in her old home and her hometown.

Shirley and her mother spent the next three days, arranging their furniture and items in their home and putting their clothes into their wardrobes.

After they're done, Shirley and her mother went to the town's cemetery. Shirley took a deep breath while carrying a bouquet of flowers as she and her mother walk through the myriad of tombstones and grave markers.

Finally, after a few minutes, they arrived at the gravestone where Shirley's father's name was carved on it.

"Hey dad." Shirley uttered quietly. She lowered herself and placed the bouquet of flowers upon the grave.

"Hey Joseph, we're home. For the past four years, your daughter has been doing great. She still couldn't find a suitable job though…" Jenny paused for a moment. "But don't worry, she isn't the type who gives up easily." Jenny mustered up a weak grin. "I'm sure one day, she will find a good job to support ourselves."

Shirley nodded. "Dad, I wish you are still here with us, even though I know you've always been there. I'm still trying to keep the promise I made. I promise Dad. I will continue to take care of Mom and find a boyfriend eventually. I miss you so much Dad. But I know you were always there watching us."

Shirley and her mother nodded and stared at the grave quietly for a few seconds.

"It's nice to see the family back together, huh?" Shirley said with a weak grin. For a minute or two, Shirley and Jenny continued staring at the grave in dead silence. Then, without a single word, the two turned around and quietly exited.

* * *

Shirley strokes her hair as she looks through the job vacancy ads on the newspaper. She has been looking through the newspapers and the internet for a good job for three straight days now. But none of the jobs she finds look suitable or have a good salary. Her mother, who is frying pancakes at the stove nearby, turned to her daughter.

"So Shirley, what are you thinking of working as next?" Jenny asked.

"I don't know, Mom." Shirley said as she looks through the newspaper.

Jenny sighed and walks up to her daughter. "Shirley, you have been looking through the papers for three days now. Perhaps you should get some rest." She said in concern as she places her hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not going to stop trying." Shirley replied.

Jenny sighed. "I know you're trying your best to find another job but don't put yourself too hard. She then reached into her pocket and placed twenty pounds on the table next to Shirley.

"We're running low in milk, vegetables and bleach. Go help me do some shopping, alright?" Jenny said. Shirley sighed as she finally stopped reading through the newspaper. She grabs the money and got up from the chair.

"See you later, Mom. Don't start breakfast without me." Shirley said as she walks out of the kitchen.

"No problem." Jenny smiled.

* * *

Shirley walks out of the grocery store while carrying two bags of groceries and items that her mother told her to buy.

As she steps out of the grocery store, she sighed and looked skywards.

'_Oh God, please help me get a job.'_ She thought.

But suddenly, she heard a scream.

Shirley widens her eyes and turns her head. She sees that below the slope, a man is running away from a pink-haired girl with a purse.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME! I'VE BEEN ROBBED!" The girl screamed.

The robber ran through the streets with the girl's purse in his arms. He pushes away any passing civilians. The passing civilians gave the robber strange looks.

Shirley narrows her eyes. She can't let that man run away with the girl's purse! She turns her head to a boy who is holding a skateboard in his arm. Shirley drops the bags and walks up to the boy.

"Mind if I borrow this?" Shirley asked as she snatches the skateboard. The boy gave her a strange look as Shirley stands on the skateboard and she slides down the slope.

Shirley continuously pushes the skateboard with her foot to make her go faster. She slides down the slope in fast speed until she caught up with the robber.

The robber widens his eyes at her. Shirley then got off the skateboard and yells as she tackles the robber to the ground. Shirley emerges on top of the robber and she pins the robber down.

"Who the hell are you?" The robber asked.

"Your worst nightmare." Shirley growled.

The civilians around them applauded as a policeman walks up to them.

"I assume this man stole something?" The policeman asked Shirley.

"Yup." Shirley said as she got up. She grabs the robber by the arm and pulls him up. "Take him away."

"Thank you for your help, ma'am." The policeman said in gratitude as he takes the robber away. "Let's go."

Shirley smiled as she watched the policeman walks away with the robber. She then looks down at the ground and sees the purse. She picks the purse as the pink-haired girl runs over to her.

"Thank you so much." The girl said in appreciation as Shirley turns to her.

"No problem. I'm just glad I'm able to help you." Shirley smiled as she hands the purse back to the girl. The girl opens her purse and sighs in relief as she finds all her money is still in it.

The girl looks up at Shirley with a smile. "I'm Euphemia Li Britannia by the way. Thank you for getting back my purse for me. How can I ever repay you?"

"Well…" Shirley scratches the back of her head. "I'm trying to look for a good job. So can you help me?"

Euphemia's grin widened. "You're looking for a job?" She asked.

"Yeah…" Shirley said.

"I got a job for you!"

Shirley widens her eyes. "You do?"

"Yes! My family is looking for a servant right now. I can assure you, the job requires no experience and the salary is good."

"Really?" Shirley's eyes widened.

"So…" Euphemia reaches out her hand. "How would you like to work as a servant for the Britannia family?"

**END OF CHAPTER**


	3. New Workplace, New Home

DW: I would like to thank Jean Kazuhiza, light456, WestAnimeBrigade and sweetangel1619 for reviewing. Thanks guys!

_**Chapter 2: New Workplace, New Home**_

"Mom, guess what? I just got a new job!" Shirley said happily to her mother.

Jenny widens her eyes and smiles. "Really? What is it?"

"I met a girl who wishes to employ me! The job is working as a servant in a mansion. The job requires no experience and she told me the salary is seven thousand and five hundred pounds a month!"

"That's great!" Jenny said. "I knew you would find another job soon." But suddenly, Shirley's smile disappeared.

"What's wrong?" She asked her daughter.

"But she also told me my new workplace will also be my new home. That means I have to leave town. Leave this house. Leave _you._" Shirley murmured.

Jenny places her hand on her shoulders and smiled. "It's okay." She said. Shirley turns to her mother. "I'm 49 years old now while you're 22. I can take care of myself now. Go on, don't let a great job like that pass by. Take it."

Shirley stared blankly at her mother until a smile formed on her face. "Thanks mom. I promise I'll write letters to you and send you money every month." She said.

"I know you will." Jenny smiled.

* * *

A few days later, Shirley and her mother sit in the living room after she has finished packing her clothes and other items into a suitcase. Shirley felt a mixture of disappointment that she's going to leave her old home and her mother behind and excitement about her new job and workplace.

They waited patiently in the living room for nearly half an hour until they heard a vehicle approaching. Shirley walks over to the window and sees a long and exotic black limousine arrived outside their house. She turns to her mother who walks up to her with her suitcase. After placing the suitcase beside Shirley, she hugs her mother.

"Goodbye Mom." Shirley whispered.

"Don't worry about me. Just focus on taking care of yourself and your new job." Jenny said.

"I guess I better get going now. Bye." Shirley said. She picks up her suitcase and waves her mother goodbye one last time before walking out of the house. She walks over to the limo as the driver comes out and opens the door for her.

"Hello there. You must be Miss Fenette whom Mistress Euphemia told us about. I'm Rivalz Cardemonde. Pleasure to be your acquaintance." Rivalz greeted.

"Thanks." Shirley smiled.

"Let me take your suitcase for you." Rivalz said. Shirley nodded and hands her suitcase to him. She then boards into the limo and Rivalz closes the door.

Shirley sat in the side of the limo and her eyes widened in amazement. That was a huge window on the side of the limo so that she can get a good look what's outside. Below the window was a cabinet filled with empty glass cups and bottles of wine and champagne placed in buckets of ice. Next to her and behind the driver's seat was a small flat screen TV. Shirley's eyes wondered around until she realized she's not alone.

"Hi there."

Shirley turns her head and sees Euphemia sitting next to her.

"Oh it's you." Shirley said. "Once again, I want to thank you for giving me a job."

"No problem. Now then, are you ready to go to your new workplace?" Euphemia asked with a smile.

"Always ready." Shirley nods her head.

Rivalz then got into the limo and sat in the driver's seat. He turns his head and opens the small window panel to see the girls sitting behind him.

"Alright. Shall we depart, ma'am?" Rivalz asked Euphemia.

"Yes. Go ahead." Euphemia replied. With that, Rivalz closes the window panel and steps on the gas and starts his driver to the mansion.

Euphemia leans towards the cabinet. She opens it and took out two glass cups and a bottle of wine.

"Here you go." Euphemia hands Shirley a cup. She opens up the bottle and pours some wine into their cups.

She placed the bottle down and asked Shirley, "So Shirley, will you promise to work hard on your new job? Because my brother, who is the head of our family, doesn't like servants who test his patience."

"Sounds like your brother is a strict person." Shirley said, now sounding nervous.

"Don't worry." Euphemia assured with a smile. "My brother may be strict and stern but he's actually a doting person to the family. Just don't try to make too many mistakes and you'll do fine."

"Alright then." Shirley said.

"To your new job." Euphemia holds up her cup. Shirley smiled and they both made a toast before drinking their wine.

* * *

The limo ride was particularly enjoyable. As Rivalz drove the limo northwards, Shirley could see the terrain changing even more. There were rockier areas, as well as low-lying swampy areas. The entire region was covered in trees of all shapes and sizes, and there were many streams and lakes. Shirley watched through the window in awe as she passed by the terrain, never having been in an area like this.

They continue driving through the remote road through the forest for nearly an hour until they finally arrived at the mansion where Shirley will be staying and working.

A pair of large metal gates opens up and Rivalz slowed down and pulled into the driveway leading to the mansion.

"Is this it?" Shirley asked Euphemia.

"Yep, this is my home." Euphemia said. The limo stopped and Rivalz got out of the vehicle. He walks over to the door and opens it up for Shirley and Euphemia. The two girls stepped out of the limo and Shirley widens her eyes in awe at the mansion in front of her.

It was a very large Victorian style mansion that had three floors and sat atop the edge of a gully. Behind the house was the dense forest with tall trees towering behind it. In front of the mansion were small trees and large bushes. There were several bushes, small trees and flowerbeds at the garden which is at the left side of the mansion and there's a large swimming pool at the right side of the mansion. The mansion was made of dark reddish brown wood was look very attractive.

"Come along, Shirley." Euphemia called. Shirley snaps out of her thoughts and turned to Euphemia.

"Um yeah! Coming!" Shirley said as she quickly follows Euphemia from behind. Shirley and Euphemia walk up the small stairs and through the porch until they arrive at a huge pair of wooden doors.

The doors open up, revealing a man with brown hair and dressed in a grey suit, grey pants, white gloves and black shoes.

"Welcome back, Mistress Euphemia." The man bowed before her.

"Thank you Suzaku." Euphemia nodded. She gestures to Shirley. "Suzaku, this woman here is the new servant, Shirley Fenette."

Suzaku turns to Shirley, takes her hand and bows his head. "Nice to meet you, Miss Fenette."

"Hi." Shirley said. Suddenly, Suzaku startled.

"Oh yes! Where are my manners?" Suzaku chuckled. "Forgive me for my late introduction. I'm Suzaku Kururugi, the butler and head servant of the Britannia household. We are very grateful you decided to take on this job because we really have been looking high and low for another servant for a couple of months now."

Rivalz then walks up to them while carrying Shirley's suitcase.

"Where should I put this, sir?" Rivalz asked Suzaku.

"Put it in the female servants' quarters, Rivalz." Suzaku said.

"Yes sir." As Rivalz enter the mansion with the suitcase, Suzaku turns back to Shirley.

"Come with me, Miss Fenette and I'll introduce you to our master, Lelouch Vi Britannia."

Shirley gulped. She is looking forward to her new job but she knew that she would have to see the master of the household, Lelouch Vi Britannia first. She knows this isn't going to be easy.

"Alright." Shirley nodded. Shirley, Euphemia and Suzaku then step into the foyer and Shirley widens her eyes in amazement. All her life, Shirley has lived in a small apartment with her mother and father so being in a large environment amazed her to no end.

In the foyer, there were two long staircases which lead to the second floor and the walls are filled with expensive paintings.

"Hi!" A girl with short red hair said.

Shirley jumped in surprise and she turns to a red-haired girl, dressed in a black and white maid uniform. In front of her was a girl with curly light brown hair with beautiful lavender eyes and dressed in a pink and red dress and sitting in a wheelchair.

"Oh Kallen. It's you." Suzaku said.

"Yup. So, are you the person who has come to work as a servant?" Kallen asked Shirley.

"Yes Kallen, this is Miss Shirley Fenette." Suzaku gestures to Shirley. He turns to Shirley. "Shirley, this is Kallen Stadtfeld."

"Nice to meet you, Shirley!" Kallen greeted with a smile as she waves her hand at Shirley.

"Yeah, so do you." Shirley smiled and waves back.

"Kallen, may I ask, what are you doing here with Mistress Nunnally?" Suzaku asked.

"Oh." Kallen looks down at the wheelchair-bound girl in front of her, now known as Nunnally. "Sorry sir. Mistress Nunnally says she wanted to get some fresh air at the garden, so I was going to take her there until I bump into you guys."

Shirley stares at Nunnally and sees that she has her head hung and looks extremely depressed. Shirley couldn't help but feel concerned for her.

"Anyways, I have to get going. Shouldn't keep Mistress here waiting." Kallen said.

"Is it okay if I accompany you, Nunnally?" Euphemia asked quietly as she kneels down to her. A few seconds later, Nunnally finally nodded somberly without saying a word or looking up at all. Euphemia sighed. "Alright then, let's go."

With that, Kallen and Euphemia head to the garden with Nunnally. Shirley and Suzaku watched as they leave.

"Now then, shall we see the master now?" Suzaku asked Shirley.

"Yes, of course." Shirley turns to Suzaku. Suzaku gestures Shirley to the staircase and they walk up the stairs.

As they walk up the stairs, Suzaku turns to Shirley and said, "Remember Miss Fenette. When you see Master Lelouch, no smiling, laughing or telling any jokes. Our master is a serious man and doesn't take humor."

Shirley gulped. "Yes sir."

* * *

A man with raven hair and purple eyes, dressed in a black suit, sat in his personal quarters doing his paperwork. Next to his desk were a large black piano and a chess table. The room has many bookshelves and on the wall of a picture of an important person.

The man looked up when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." He called as he puts down his pen. Suzaku's head peaked through the door.

"Master Lelouch, our new servant has arrived. Do you wish to see her?" Suzaku asked. Lelouch nodded.

"Bring her in." Lelouch said.

Suzaku then opens the door wider and he and Shirley both enter the room. Lelouch gestured for Shirley to sit down in front of her and she reluctantly did so.

"So, you are Miss Shirley Fenette?" Lelouch asked as he curls his fingers together.

"Yes sir." Shirley nodded, sounding rather nervous.

Lelouch nodded. "I want to thank you for helping my sister Euphemia back in Torquay. She can be careless sometimes." Shirley nodded again.

"So Shirley, will you promise to work hard?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes sir." Shirley nodded.

"Will you make as little mistakes as possible?"

"Yes sir."

"Will you obey your masters and mistresses?"

"Yes sir."

"And more importantly…" Lelouch places his hands down and leans towards Shirley. "Will you NOT cause trouble to my family and my household?"

"I will not, sir!" Shirley said as sweat is now trickling down the side of her head.

Lelouch leans back on his chair and grin. "Very well, Miss Fenette. You are hired."

Shirley let out a sigh of relief. Suzaku hands him a tissue and gestures her to wipe her sweat. Shirley nodded, takes the tissue and wipes her face.

"Suzaku, take Shirley to the servants' quarters and give her her working attire." Lelouch said to Suzaku.

"Yes, master." Suzaku bowed. He turns to Shirley. "Come with me, Miss."

Shirley got up from the chair and follows Suzaku out of the room. Lelouch grinned as he watched the two walk out of his room.

* * *

"Well, that went well, didn't it?" Suzaku asked Shirley as they both enter the kitchen.

"Yeah. It did." Shirley chuckled nervously. "Suzaku, may I ask, what is Lelouch's job anyways?"

"Master Lelouch is the CEO of Britannia Margaux, a famous wine company here in Britain. Have you heard of it?" Suzaku asked.

"Yeah, sort of." Shirley said. "Heard some of their wines have five star ratings."

"They do." Suzaku smiled. "Our master's company make the best wines in Britain and Europe." A man dressed in a white uniform and a white apron, who is standing at the stove with a stirring pot, turns his head to them.

"Hey Suzaku." The man greeted.

"Hello Gino." Suzaku replied.

"So, this is the new servant I assume?" The chef, now known as Gino asked, seeing Shirley.

"Yes, she is. The master just hired her."

"Congratulations then, ma'am." Gino winked at Shirley and gave a thumbs-up.

"Thanks." Shirley replied.

"Concentrate on your work, Gino." Suzaku said.

"You got it!" Gino salutes before turning back to the pot. Suzaku and Shirley walk through the kitchen until they arrive at the backdoor. Suzaku opens the door and they both enter a hallway.

They walk through the hallway and they arrive at a pair of doors.

"Here's the female servants' quarters, Shirley." Suzaku said as he gestures to the right door.

The right door opens up, revealing a girl with long lime green hair dressed in a yellow straw hat, black gloves, white long-sleeved shirt, brown pants and black boots.

"Oh C.C." Suzaku said. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh hi, sir. I left my straw hat in my cupboard." C.C. chuckled. "Can't work without it, you know?" She turns to Shirley. "Who's this?"

"This is our new servant, Shirley Fenette." Suzaku said.

"Hello there, I'm C.C., the gardener of this household." C.C. smiled. Shirley nodded.

"C.C., since you are here, mind if you could get Shirley her work outfit?" Suzaku asked.

"Sure." C.C. nodded. "Come in, new servant." She gestures Shirley into the room. Shirley follows her in.

Shirley looked around the room. There were three empty beds and next to each bed was a wooden cupboard. CC and Shirley walk over to the third bed and CC opens the cupboard. She took out a box and turns to Shirley.

"Here it is. Enjoy." CC handed the box to Shirley. She opened it. She pulls out the dress and widens her eyes at the sight of her uniform.

* * *

Suzaku waited patiently outside of the quarters. As he closes his pocket watch, the door opens, revealing Shirley, now dressed in her maid uniform.

Suzaku widens his eyes while Shirley looked freaked out wearing her new maid uniform.

"_It's…so…revealing…" _She thought.

Suzaku coughed and said, "You…look great, Shirley. Now then, let's start work, shall we?"

Shirley sighed. _'This is going to be a long day.'_

**END OF CHAPTER**

DW: Hope you gets find some plot development. Stay tune and read and review!


	4. Dinner

DW: Here's the next chapter, everyone. Sorry it's been a while but don't you guys hate writer's block?

_**Chapter 3: Dinner**_

That night, Shirley and Kallen helped chop the vegetables on a chopping board while Gino cooks the steaks on a pan at the stove, preparing for tonight's dinner.

"Shirley, Kallen, is the leeks and carrots done?" Gino asked.

"Done." Shirley said.

"Good, hand them over to me." Gino said. Shirley and Kallen put down their knives and hand their chopping boards to Gino. Gino takes the boards and shove the chopped vegetables with his knife into a pot of boiling hot water. He turns back to the stove.

Shirley turns to Kallen. "Kallen, do we really have to work with such revealing clothes on?" She asked as she looks down at her work attire embarrassed.

"Don't worry Shirley, you'll get used to it." Kallen chuckled. "Besides, you're doing a great job today on your first day."

"Thanks." Shirley said. "Ever since my father died, I took care of my mother by doing the washing and house cleaning for her. So that's why I'm already experienced in house cleaning before I took this job."

"Ahem, girls. Less talk, more work." Gino said, turning his head to them.

"Right, sorry." Kallen said as she and Shirley now go over to their stoves and cook the scallops and prawns.

"So Shirley, is there anything else you do besides house cleaning?" Kallen asked.

"Well…I can sing." Shirley said.

"Really?" Kallen grinned, widening her eyes. "That's awesome!"

"Yeah, I was in the broadway once. Until our cast and orchestra got disbanded." Shirley said as she adds the seasonings on the prawns. "I was also a Taekwondo athlete during my youth."

"That's great too." Kallen smiled.

"But during a match, I injured my right leg. Fortunately, I recovered but because of that fatal injury, my mother doesn't allow me to do Taekwondo again." Shirley said.

"That's sad. I'm just like you." Gino sighed, turning to Kallen and Shirley.

"How's that?" Shirley asked.

"I wanted to be a football player, wish to represent England in the World Cup one day. But that's until I broke my leg. It was bloody painful. Because of that, I dared not to play football again. I guess what I'd always taken as my dream, maybe hadn't been one after all." Gino said as he folds his arms sadly. After about a minute of awkward silence, Gino spoke up again. "By the way Kallen, you're cooking the scallops and yet the gas isn't on."

Kallen turns to her stove. She widens her eyes and drops her jaw when she realizes the stove isn't on.

"Bloody hell!" Kallen yelled. Shirley giggled in amusement.

* * *

"Tonight's dinner will be grilled sirloin steak with peppered prawns and fried scallops. And desert will be strawberry cheesecake." Suzaku said as he bowed down and pours tea into Lelouch's cup.

"Thank you, Suzaku." Lelouch said and takes the cup after Suzaku finished pouring.

"You know, sir. Don't mean to bug in but you have been working for five straight days now with few hours of sleep. Maybe you need a long rest for a while." Suzaku said.

"No thanks, Suzaku. I'm used to it." Lelouch gave a rare smile at Suzaku before taking a sip of his tea. After drinking, he puts down the cup and said, "How's our new servant doing?"

"She's doing a great job so far. The floors she mopped and the windows she wiped are sparkling clean." Suzaku said.

"What about the other servants?"

"Kallen, Gino and CC are all doing fine today."

"I see. Keep me informed of their progress." Lelouch continued his paperwork.

"Yes sir." Suzaku bows his head before leaving the room.

* * *

Gino, Kallen and Shirley placed the food on the long dining table in the dining room. The dining room was wide and huge and there are several paintings and antiques hung on the walls.

Just then, the doors open up, revealing Euphemia, Nunally and two other figures.

Kallen gasped and turns to Shirley, "Shirley, quick! Attention!"

Shirley nodded and Gino and the two maids quickly stood up straight and bow their heads in respect. "Good evening, masters and mistresses." They all said in unison.

"At ease, you two." Euphemia smiled as she rolls Nunally in.

One of the figures, who is a woman with purple hair asked Euphemia as she looks at Shirley, "So, this is the new servant Shirley, right Euphy?"

"Yes Cornelia." Euphemia nodded.

Cornelia snorted as she said irritably, "She better do a good job here. Our last servant was a disaster! He nearly destroyed the water system and flooded our mansion!"

"Now now Cornelia. I'm sure the new servant won't cause another disaster as great as that," The figure with long blonde hair laughed. He turns to Shirley and smiled, "Am I right?"

"Yes, master." Shirley bowed to them. "I promise I won't create any problems to the household."

"Very good. It's good to finally have a new servant in this household." The man smiled before he and Cornelia sit down on their seats. Euphemia rolled Nunnally over to her plate before she sits down in her own seat.

"Shirley, the woman with the purple hair is Cornelia Li Britannia, the eldest sister of the Britannia Family while the man with the blonde hair is Clovis La Britannia, the youngest brother of the Britannia Family." Gino said to Shirley quietly.

"I see." Shirley whispered.

"Gino, could you bring out a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon, please?" Clovis asked.

"Yes master. Right away." Gino said before leaving the dining room.

Everyone present in the room remained silent until Lelouch finally enters the dining room and sits on his large chair that is placed at the front of the table.

"Hello everyone. Let's eat, shall we?" Lelouch said.

Clovis and Cornelia nodded as they pick up their forks and spoons. Gino then came back into the room with the bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon. He walks over to Clovis and pours the wine into his glass.

Euphemia grinned weakly as she pushes the hair strands away from Nunnally's face.

"Come on Nunnally, it's time to eat." Euphemia said. But Nunnally remained silent. Euphemia's smile flipped into a worried frown as she settled back in her chair. She turns to Lelouch who is sitting next to her. "Lelouch, say something to Nunnally…"

Lelouch sighed. He leans towards Nunnally and places his hands on hers. "Nunnally…" He said with a rare weak grin. Nunnally looks up and stares dully at her brother. "It's time to eat. I'm sure if mother was here, she wouldn't like it when you're gloomy during dinner time."

Nunnally finally nods her head. She turns her head to the plate in front of her and slowly picks up her fork and spoon.

"That's better." Lelouch grinned as he settled back in his chair.

"Thank you." Euphemia smiled.

Shirley watched this with her eyes wide. 'Guess the master isn't really serious all the time after all.' A smile appeared on her face and she let out a sigh.

"Kallen!"

Shirley gave a small jump, realizing she has been staring off into space for a moment and she turns to Kallen. "Yes?" Kallen asked.

"I don't want you daydreaming. I want some Chardonnay please." Cornelia said with a frown.

"Come on, go to the kitchen and get it." Gino said sternly as he gestures her to the kitchen.

"Yes mistress!" Kallen then quickly leaves the dining room.

"Lelouch, Kallen's performance as a servant has been starting to….decline. Are you sure we should still keep her?" Cornelia said as Gino walks back to Shirley.

"Come now, Cornelia. Kallen is a great servant. It will be disappointing to lose a great servant like her." Euphemia said.

"I have to agree with Euphy, Cornelia." Lelouch said. "Suzaku told me she's still doing fine in her job today."

"Speaking of jobs, Lelouch, I suggest you need some rest. You have already been working for five straight days and you rarely get any rest." Clovis said.

"Not you too, Clovis. Don't worry, I'm used to it. Father chose me to the new CEO of his company and it is my job to keep the company stable at all times." Lelouch said. He turns to Shirley. "Shirley."

"Yes master?" Shirley said as she quickly stood up straight.

"Go fetch me the newspaper. I haven't had the time to read it today."

"Yes master." Shirley said as she leaves the dining room and enters the foyer. As she walks through the foyer, Kallen walks up to her with the bottle of Chardonnay in her hand.

"Hey there Shirley." Kallen smiled.

"Hi Kallen. Kallen, I got a question for you." Shirley said.

"What is it?" Kallen asked.

"Is Lelouch always busy with his work?"

"Not really. Two years ago, Lelouch always have lots of free time and plays with his siblings." Kallen said. "But that's until his father died and he passes his CEO position to him. Since then, Lelouch is always as busy as the President of the United States. He rarely had the time for his family anymore, except during meal times. And…he now rarely smiles too."

"Oh…" Shirley said quietly as she lowers her head. "I see."

"Oh my," Kallen widens her eyes in realization. "What am I doing? I have to give Mistress Cornelia her wine!" With that, she quickly walks her way to the dining room.

Shirley watched her before continuing walking through the foyer to get today's newspaper.

* * *

Later that night, after dinner and Lelouch and his siblings went back to their rooms; Shirley, Kallen and Gino clean up the dishes and cutlery. After that, they and the other servants head into their quarters and finally get some rest.

Shirley, Kallen and CC change into their nightgowns and sit on their respective beds.

"So Shirley, how do you like your first day of your job?" Kallen asked as she lies down on her bed and places her hands on the back of her head.

"It's great so far, Kallen. I'm glad to work in a huge and beautiful place like this. And the masters and mistresses are alright, except Cornelia. She seems strict and critical." Shirley said.

"You'll get used to it." CC smiled.

"What do you know, CC? Shirley and I have to clean and work in all parts of the mansion while you only had to work in the garden." Kallen said annoyed.

CC chuckled as she lies down on her bed. "Then you guys should have take a more relaxed position."

Just then, Suzaku opens the door. "Alright you guys, it's time to sleep and get some rest before the next day of work. Good night."

"Good night." The female servants said in unison before they lie down on their beds. Suzaku turns off the switch and the room went dark. He closes the door.

As Kallen and CC fell asleep, Shirley stares at the ceiling.

She thought about Lelouch. She couldn't help but feel worried about him. Since the death of his father and becoming the new CEO, he always obsessed with work and rarely spends time with his family. She knows being the head of a company is important but that doesn't mean you had to stay away from your _own family_.

Also, another strange person in the family is Nunnally. Why is she always looking depressed? Is she always like that? Did something happen to her in the past? And how she got wheelchair-bound?

Shirley sighed and rolled over in her bed. She needs to know. She needs to get to know her masters and mistresses.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	5. Trouble

DW: Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

_**Chapter 4: Trouble**_

The next day, after having their breakfast, Kallen and Shirley started mopping the foyer.

"So, Kallen, you have been working here for three years now?" Shirley asked Kallen as they mop the floors.

"Yes Shirley, I do." Kallen replied.

"So Kallen, may I ask you a question?" Shirley asked.

"Go ahead."

"Why do you take this job?"

Kallen stops mopping and stood up straight while holding onto her mop. Shirley stops her mopping as well and stares at Kallen.

"Well…it's a sad story, really." Kallen sighed. "My family and I are originally from Northern Ireland. When I was fifteen, my father committed a crime in public and he was sent to jail. During his time in jail, only my brother and I are left to take care of my mother. One year later, the police informed us our father was killed in a prison fight. This causes my mother to become very ill from depression. Two years later, when I became eighteen and my brother became nineteen, we moved to England with my mother because my brother has been enrolled in Birmingham City University. By then, my mother is becoming weaker and my brother is obsessed with his studies and couldn't find time to take care of my mother. So now, I'm the only one left to take care of my mother. I was forced to drop out of school in order to spend more time with her. For a few months, I couldn't find a good job to support my family, but that's until I came across the Britannia family. They offered me a job in their household and since then, I've spent most of my life working as a servant here."

Kallen hangs his head and strokes her hair. "But now, it's seems my performance here is declining. I'm afraid I will lose this job. Because if I lose this job, how am I going to continue supporting my mother?"

Shirley widens her eyes at her. She had no idea Kallen had been through a horrible experience. She sighed sadly. _'She's just like me'_ She thought.

* * *

Lelouch wipes off the sweat from his forehead as he does his paperwork in his personal quarters. He has always been busy since his father's death.

Suddenly, the lights in his room start to flicker. Lelouch looks up and sees the light bulb installed the ceiling is perfectly fine, but still flickering for some reason.

Lelouch then presses a button on the telephone next to him. "Gino, get me Suzaku."

A few minutes later, Suzaku opens up the pair of doors and steps into his quarters. "Yes, what is it, master?" Suzaku asked.

"The light in my room is flickering." Lelouch said.

"Yes, I noticed. The other lights in the other parts of the house are also flickering as well." Suzaku pointed out.

"Then there must be something wrong with the household's electrical system. Suzaku, take Kallen and Shirley with you to the storeroom and find out what's the problem." Lelouch said.

"Yes sir." Suzaku bowed before leaving the quarters.

* * *

"So Suzaku, where are we going?" Shirley asked as she and Kallen follows Suzaku from behind. The lights above them kept flickering as they walk through the hallways.

"We are going to the storeroom to find out what is up with the house's electrical system. It's kinda strange as well because we haven't experience this problem for 2 years." Suzaku replied. "Kallen, you brought the toolbox, right?"

"I sure do!" Kallen smiled as she holds up the toolbox in her right hand.

They kept walking down the hallways until they finally arrived at a white door. Suzaku opens the door and they all entered the storeroom. The storeroom was small and there are brooms and bucket place neatly on each side of the room. The only light in the room is flickering. At the back of the storeroom was a metal electricity box which inside it is the wires of all the lights in the household.

The three walk over to the electricity box. Suzaku took out the keys from his pocket.

"Alright, let's see what the problem is." Suzaku said as he inserts the key into the keyhole and turns it.

He opens the box and turns on the torchlight. Immediately, Suzaku, Kallen and Shirley widen their eyes and drop their jaws.

There are at least six black rats chewing wires inside the box and each of them are almost as big as a tissue box.

"RATS!" Kallen and Shirley screamed in horror.

The rats turn their heads to them and they all screeched and jump down from the box.

"Don't let them get away!" Suzaku yelled. Kallen and Shirley reluctantly obeyed him. Shirley quickly grabs a broom and sweeps away three rats aside while Shirley kneels down and picks up two rats by their tails.

"Ew, ew, ew, ew…" Kallen said in disgust. Kallen may have done lots of housework in the Britannia household but she had never dealt with rats before. She has also rarely come across one before. She has heard from her mother that rats are disgusting creatures that carry fleas and bacteria with them. Kallen has a phobia with insects, especially fleas, so she tries to stay away from rats. But today isn't her lucky day.

"Kallen! One is getting away!" Shirley yelled to Kallen. Kallen turns her head and sees one running its way out of the storeroom.

"Quickly Kallen! Grab it!" Suzaku yelled as he picks up the three rats that Shirley sweeps over to him.

"Got it!" Kallen said as she got up and chases after the rat while carrying the two rats in her hands.

But unfortunately, as she steps out of the storeroom, she accidentally trips over the carpet and releases her grip on the rats she's holding.

"Kallen, what's going-" Cornelia stopped when the rats landed on her face. Cornelia immediately screamed at the top of her lungs. "GET THEM OFF OF ME!"

Kallen looks up and gasped in shock. What had she done?

"I'm so sorry!" Kallen yelled, immediately getting up and runs over to Cornelia.

"KALLEN!"

* * *

Kallen cried, covering her face with her hands as she sat in front of Lelouch in his personal quarters. She is ashamed of what she has done. Cornelia, who is extremely furious, gave her a cold glare as she stood behind Lelouch. Shirley and Suzaku are standing behind Kallen with worried looks.

"Can you believe it, brother? She threw rats on my face! I told you we should have fire her! She isn't doing a very good job in this household anymore!" Cornelia said to Lelouch angrily.

"Kallen, do you have anything to say about this?" Lelouch asked Kallen calmly as he places his arms on his desk.

Kallen looks up at Lelouch with sadness and guilt. Her eyes are red and puffy. "M-Master, I…I…" She choked. "Please…d-d-don't fire me…"

"And why should we listen to you?" Cornelia asked folding her arms.

"B-Because I…"

"Master Lelouch, may I speak on behalf of Kallen?" Shirley asked as she steps forward. Suzaku widens his eyes at her in shock. Kallen turns her head around and looks at her in shock as well.

"Stand back Miss Fenette! This is nothing to do with you." Cornelia said.

"Cornelia, please." Lelouch said before turning back and gestures Shirley to speak. "As you wish, Shirley."

"Lelouch, I know I've only been here for two days. But I think Kallen here is a great and bright servant. She works extremely hard to keep this household clean over the years and she has a strong will. I have never seen a better servant than her here in this household. So please Master Lelouch, keep her here in this household. She promises she won't make another mistake like that again." Shirley said.

Kallen stares at her with her eyes wide with a tear rolling down her cheek.

Lelouch smiles and nods his head. "Very well then. Kallen Stadtfeld, I'll let you stay here for a little longer. But let this be a warning to you then."

Kallen turns to Lelouch and smiled. "Thank you, Master."

Lelouch then pours some tea into a cup and places it in front of Kallen. "Here. Have some tea before you leave." He said.

Kallen nodded and she takes the cup and drinks her tea. After finished drinking, she places the cup back on the desk, stood up and bowed. "Thank you so much." She said.

"Alright, you may all leave." Lelouch said to the servants. Shirley, Suzaku and Kallen nodded before turning around and leave.

"You are too kind, brother." Cornelia said frowning.

Lelouch made a brief smile as he watched Shirley leave. _'That Shirley Fenette, she really is something.' _He thought.

* * *

After Suzaku, Shirley and Kallen step out of the quarters, Suzaku gently closes the doors. He turns to Shirley and Kallen. "Kallen, I hope you learnt your lesson. As for you Shirley, good job." Suzaku smiled.

"Thanks." Shirley bows her head.

"Now then, I have to get back to work." Suzaku said before turning around and walks down the hallway.

Kallen turns to Shirley and smiled. "Shirley…" She said. Shirley turns to her. "I really don't know what to say but…thank you…"

"No problem." Shirley smiled as she places her hand on Kallen's shoulder. "Glad I could help you."

Kallen then embraced Shirley tightly. Shirley stares at her blankly, completely taken off guard by her response. After a minute, a smile finally formed on Shirley's face. She hugs Kallen back and pats her head.

**END OF CHAPTER**

DW: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Also, it will be good if you guys can leave a review and tell me what you guys think.


	6. The Black Sheep

DW: I would like to thank WestAnimeBrigade, luluxshirley4ever and moonlight-gurl808 for reviewing.

_**Chapter 5: The Black Sheep**_

That night, while Kallen and CC are sleeping on their beds, Shirley sat at the desk, turns on a lamp and took out a piece of paper. She smiled as she wrote with her pen.

_Dear Mom_

_How are you? It's been a week since I moved her to the Britannia household. Things have been alright for me. I made friends with the servants. Each of them is very nice and friendly to me. And the masters and mistresses are alright too. Though I'm still sad that you are not here with me. I still miss you Mom. I miss chatting and taking care of you. I hope you are alright without me. I'll continue to work hard to support you. What's in store for me tomorrow is unknown at the moment, but I'll be ready for it._

_Love, Shirley Fenette_

After finished writing, she folds the paper and puts it into an envelope. She then puts in 6,000 pounds into the envelope as well. After putting the letter and the money inside, she closes the envelope and places a ribbon on it.

* * *

The next day, Shirley hands the envelope to Rivalz.

"I'll be sure this letter will be delivered to your mother." Rivalz smiled as he lifts up his hat.

"Thank you Rivalz." Shirley bowed.

"Also, work real hard for the next seven days." Rivalz said as he turned around and walked down the small stairs and over to the limo.

"Why's that?" Shirley asked.

Rivalz turns back to Shirley as he opens the door to the limo. "Mistress Nunnally's birthday is only a week away." He said before going inside the limo and closes the door. Shirley watched as Rivalz drives away. After Rivalz is out of sight, Shirley turns around and walks back into the mansion.

* * *

That afternoon, Rivalz knocks on the door of Jenny's house. Jenny opens the door.

"Hi, you are the driver who drove my daughter to her new workplace a week ago, right?" Jenny asked Rivalz.

"Yes I am, ma'am. I got a letter for you. It's from your daughter." Rivalz said as he took out Shirley's letter and hands it to her.

A smile formed on Jenny's face as she looks down at the letter. "Really? Thank you." She said as she takes it.

"Have a good day, ma'am." Rivalz smiled as he lifts up his hat before turning around and walks back to the limo.

Jenny then closes the door and walks over to her couch. She sits down and opens the letter, revealing Shirley's letter and her money. She took out the letter and reads her message. Jenny smiled after she finished reading the message. She turns to the picture that is placed on a small table next to the couch. It was a picture of a young Shirley standing in front of her parents. The picture was taken a year before Joseph Fenette died in the tragic car accident.

Jenny smiled at her late husband. "Joseph, you should be very proud of your daughter right now." She said.

* * *

That night, Nunnally remained silent as she sits in front of her dressing table. She stares herself at the mirror while Euphemia combs her hair for her.

"Congratulations Nunnally. In a week's time, you will turn 18. You are finally turning into an adult." Euphemia said with a smile.

"I know." Nunnally said sadly.

Euphemia's smile turned into a worried frown. "What's wrong, Nunnally? You should be happy you are getting older." She said.

Nunnally shuts her eyes and clenches her hands into fists. "My upcoming birthday is also…my first anniversary since I became…you know…"

Euphemia looks down at her wheelchair and sighed. "Yes, I know. But Nunnally, that's in the past. You now have to look towards the future." Euphemia said.

"What if I can't?"

"Don't say that Nunnally, please. You are just making us even more worried, especially Lelouch." Euphemia then puts down the comb and rolls Nunnally over to the doors. "Now then Nunnally, we got a surprise for you."

Euphemia walks over to the doors. She turns back to Nunnally and with a smile, she pushes them open, revealing Suzaku, Gino, Rivalz, Kallen, Shirley and CC standing outside the room with their gifts in their hands.

"Happy birthday Nunnally Vi Britannia!" The servants said cheerfully.

Euphemia then rolls Nunnally over to Suzaku. Suzaku kneels down on one knee and places a pocket watch on Nunnally's lap.

"Here Nunnally, my present to you." Suzaku smiled. "It's a gold cased pocket watch. I hope you like it."

Nunnally nodded and Euphemia rolls her over to Gino. Gino had a huge grin on his face as he hands Nunnally a bottle of Gewurztraminer. "Here you go, Nunnally. A bottle of Gewurstraminer for your adulthood. I hope you enjoy your first wine." Gino places his arms on his hips.

"Thank you." Nunnally said softly as she takes the bottle.

Euphemia rolls Nunnally over to Rivalz, who hands her a box of chocolates. "Here Nunnally, a box of chocolates for your birthday. I hope you like it." Rivalz smiled.

Nunnally nods her head and takes the box of chocolates. Euphemia then rolls Nunnally over to Kallen and Shirley, who both smiled as they hand her a wooden model of the Titanic.

"Happy birthday Nunnally!" Kallen and Shirley both said happily.

"We heard you like all kinds of ships, Nunnally. So Kallen and I spend the whole afternoon making this model of the Titanic for you." Shirley said.

"Thank you very much." Nunnally said softly as she takes the model.

"I'm sure she loves it already. Thanks guys." Euphemia smiled at Kallen and Shirley. Kallen and Shirley bowed as Euphemia then rolls Nunnally over to CC. CC smiled as she hands Nunnally a bouquet of orchids.

"Here you go Nunnally. Some nice beautiful orchids I grow by myself. I hope you like it." CC said.

Nunnally nods her head and takes the bouquet of orchids.

"Now then, let's go downstairs, shall we?" Suzaku smiled. "I heard Gino, Kallen and Shirley have prepared a special dinner tonight."

"We sure did!" Gino, Kallen and Shirley said.

* * *

Euphemia rolls Nunnally over into the dining room with Shirley, Suzaku, Kallen, Gino, Rivalz and CC following them from behind. Lelouch, Clovis and Conrleia were standing in front of the dining table. They calp their hands as Nunnally enters the room. Behind them, there were large amounts of food on the table. There were bread, dumplings with meat and mushrooms inside, a roasted turkey, cooked lobster, beef steaks, smoked salmon, oysters, strawberry milkshakes and chocolate chip cookies for dessert. In the middle of the table was a large strawberry cheesecake.

"We heard you like strawberries so we made a strawberry cheesecake for you." Gino said to Nunnally.

"Now then, let's eat. Shall we?" Lelouch asked with a smile.

Euphemia then rolls Nunnally next to Lelouch's seat before Lelouch, Euphemia, Clovis and Cornelia sit on their respective seats. Suzaku, Shirley, Kallen, Gino, Rivalz and CC smiled as they watch them have their dinner as a family.

"Well done, guys. Our surprise and the dinner was a success." Suzaku said, turning to the other servants.

"Thanks Suzaku." Shirley said. She turns her head and see Lelouch placing a piece of smoke salmon and a turkey wing on Nunnally's plate. She watches Lelouch pats Nunnally's head and asking her to eat. Nunnally looks up at her brother and gave a weak grin. It was the first time Nunnally has smiled in a while. Nunnally drops her smile, turns to her food and starts eating slowly. Shirley smiled warmly at this.

A few minutes later, Clovis snaps his fingers, signaling Shirley, making her snap out of her thoughts. "Excuse me, Miss Fenette, can you get me some Chardonnay?"

"Yes master!" Shirley said. She quickly leaves the dining room and heads to the kitchen.

She enters the kitchen and walks over to the wine cupboard. As she opens the cupboard, she thought about Nunnally. It was nice to see her finally smile but it seems that the happiness wouldn't last for long. Soon, she might go back to her dull state and grieve all over again. She is determined to find out what's wrong with Nunnally and help her if she had the chance.

Shirley shook her head, realizing she has been staring off into space and she grabs the bottle of Chardonnay from the cupboard. She closes the cupboard and rushes out of the kitchen.

As she enters back into the dining room, she stopped when she noticed a figure standing in front of Suzaku, Kallen, Rivalz, Gino and CC, who all have shocked expressions on their faces.. She turns her head to the dining table and sees that Lelouch, Euphemia, Clovis and Cornelia all look shocked too, with the exception of Nunnally who is still looking dull.

"Hello there, everyone." The figure bowed down politely. The figure has purple eyes, just like lelouch, and has neat blonde hair. He is dressed in a white suit, black tie, white pants, white gloves, and black shoes.

Cornelia's shocked expression then distorted into a face of anger. "Schneizel…" She growled.

"Schneizel?" Shirley said puzzled.

"What are you doing here, Schneizel?" Euphemia said with a frown.

"What's wrong? Can't I celebrate my own sister's birthday?" Schneizel said as he calmly walks past the servants and walks over to Nunnally.

"This isn't your home anymore, Schneizel!" Cornelia yelled. "You know that, don't you?"

Schneizel chuckled. "Still fiery as ever, aren't you Cornelia? You never change at all." He took out a present and places it on Nunnally's lap. "Happy 18th birthday Nunnally." Nunally didn't respond as she just looks down at his present.

Lelouch frowned and asked uneasily, "Is there any other reason why you're here, Schneizel? Besides, I thought you had left England and moved to Wales."

"Ah yes." Schneizel said, turning to Lelouch. "True, my dear brother. But I've decided to return to England for a week or two. There are some things we need to discuss Lelouch." He walks to Euphemia and asked her politely, "Mind if I sit next to Lelouch, Euphemia?"

Euphemia looks at her brother uneasily. She turns to Lelouch, who nods his head. Euphemia sighed and reluctantly stood up, giving up her seat to Schneizel.

Schneizel sits down and turns to the servants. "Could anyone get me some wine?"

"Shirley has a bottle of Chardonnay with her." Suzaku replied.

"Chardonnay is nice. I would like to have some." Schneizel said. Suzaku turns to Shirley and gestures her to do so. Shirley walks over to him and pours the Chardonnay into an empty glass. Schneizel then takes the glass and drinks it.

After drinking, he places the glass back on the table and sighed. "I hate England. England is such a bore. It's hot in the summer, the roads are narrow as ever and there are too many people living here. But at least their wine and cigars are still great."

"Cut the crap, Schneizel! What do you want exactly?" Cornelia asked angrily.

"Settle down, Cornelia." Lelouch said calmly. He turns to Schneizel and places his arms on the table. He asked, "So Schneizel, what do you want to discuss?"

"I was wondering if I could make a loan with you." Schneizel said.

"A loan?" Lelouch arches his eyebrow.

"Look, if you guys don't like me and want me to leave you guys alone, just give me 10 million pounds and I'll-"

"Ten million!" Clovis, Euphemia and Cornelia shouted in shock.

"Have you lost your mind, Schneizel! And how dare you ask for money when Nunnally's birthday is just around the corner!" Euphemia asked angrily.

"I'm sorry but it's really important." Schneizel said to Euphemia before turning back to Lelouch. "What do you say, Lelouch? Will you give me the money?"

Lelouch closes his eyes and shook his head. "I'm sorry. But as CEO of Britannia Margaux, I can't give away any of my family's money without proper arrangement." He replied.

"I understand. Father's company must be very important to you." Schneizel said. "Still can't believe that of all the siblings in the Britannia family, he had to choose you to be his heir. Even though I'm clearly the oldest son in the family."

"And is that the main reason why you betray our family by abandoning us?" Lelouch asked.

"To be honest, even I don't know the answer." Schneizel stood up and bowed politely. "I thank you for the wine. And happy birthday Nunnally." Everybody present in the room watched as Schneizel leaves the dining room.

* * *

A man with red hair and dressed in a black suit is standing next to Schneizel's limo, waiting for his master. He then looks up when Schneizel steps out of the mansion. The man stood up straight as Schneizel walks over to him.

"How did it go, Schneizel?" The man said as he opens the door for him.

"Everything is fine, Kanon." Schneizel said to Kanon Maldini. "But it looks like we'll have to find another way."

Kanon looks uneasy and said, "Right, master."

Schneizel got into the limo and Kanon closes the door. He got into the driver's seat and drives away.

* * *

Lelouch, Nunnally, Euphemia, Clovis, Cornelia, Shirley, Suzaku, Gino, Kallen, Rivalz and CC watched Schneizel's limo leave from the huge dining room window.

"Can't believe he return after all these years." Clovis said.

"And he dare asked us for money when Nunnally's birthday is only a week away." Cornelia frowned. Everybody widens their eyes as Lelouch turned around and walks away.

"Master?" Suzaku asked.

"I'm going back to my room." Lelouch said.

"You're not going to finish dinner?" Euphemia asked.

"I have lots of work to do anyways." Lelouch said as he walks out of the dining room.

Shirley worriedly watched Lelouch leave from where she stood. Why isn't he very happy to see his elder brother again?

**END OF CHAPTER**


	7. A Chat With The Master

DW: I would like to thank WestAnimeBrigade, Trife, bleachbabe03 and hsadman for reviewing.

_**Chapter 6: A Chat With The Master**_

Shirley, Kallen, Gino and Suzaku stayed quiet as they clean and wash the dishes and cutleries in the kitchen after Euphemia, Nunnally, Clovis and Cornelia have finished dinner. They were disappointed that the day ended with misery for the Britannia family, especially for Lelouch.

As Suzaku and Shirley clean the dishes, Suzaku turns to Shirley and said, "Shirley, the floors at the second floor need to be clean. Clean the second floor before going to sleep tonight."

"What?" Shirley said, turning to Suzaku.

"That's an order." Suzaku said. Shirley sighed.

"Yes sir." She replied.

* * *

Shirley was humming as she was vacuuming the second floor hallway. She yelps when her vacuum hits the pair of doors next to her. Shirley sighed. The room pr0obably needs to be vacuumed too anyway. Shirley pushes the pair of doors open and gasped.

Lelouch, sitting at his desk, looked up and see Shirley standing at the doorway to his quarters. "Oh hi Miss Fenette." He said.

"Master, I'm so sorry. I forgotten this is your room and-" Shirley was about to turn away.

"It's okay Miss Fenette. Relax." Lelouch chuckled. "Besides, why don't you come in? My quarters probably need cleaning."

Shirley sighed as she turns around and enters Lelouch's quarters. Lelouch continued his paperwork as Shirley vacuumed his quarters.

"Sorry if the vacuum is ruining your concentration." Shirley said as she vacuumed the floor.

"It's okay. I'm used to it." Lelouch replied.

There was silence between the two for the next thirty minutes as Shirley vacuumed the floors of Lelouch's quarters while Lelouch does his paperwork.

Shirley then finished vacuuming and turns off the vacuum cleaner. She turns to Lelouch. "My job here is done master."

"That's great. Miss Fenette, I was wondering…" Lelouch asked as he puts down his pen and looks up at her.

"What is it?" Shirley asked.

"Would you like to play chess with me? I've been working the whole day and haven't got the time to relax." Lelouch said as he gestures to the chess table.

"Um…sure. I haven't played chess for a long time but sure." Shirley said. They both walk over to the chess table and sit down in front of each other.

"So Shirley, can you tell me about yourself?" Lelouch asked.

"Why do you want to know about me, master?" Shirley asked.

"Because it's been a while since I had a real conversation with someone." Lelouch said as he moves a chess piece.

Shirley smiled and nodded. "Alright. I'm born in Torquay, England. I live with my mother before moving here." She said as she moves her chess piece.

"Do you have a father?" Lelouch asked as he moves his next chess piece.

Shirley's smile disappeared and her eyes grew cold. "He…he died in a car accident when I was little."

Lelouch drops his smile as well and sighed, "I'm...terribly sorry."

"It's alright. After his death, I took care of my mother. Me and my mother do the housework together. That's how I got my experience in house cleaning. After I graduated from school, I tried looking for a job to support my mother." Shirley said as she moves her next chess piece.

"Really?" Lelouch chuckled. "Do you have any talents?"

"I was a Taekwondo athlete during my youth." Shirley said.

"You were? Interesting. I didn't know you can fight." Lelouch moves another chess piece.

"Yeah. But I quit after I got a serious injury." Shirley said. "I was also in the broadway."

"You were? You mean you can act and sing too?" Lelouch widens his eyes.

"Yeah. But my time in the broadway ended after our manager disband the cast and the orchestra." Shirley sighed as she moves her next chess piece.

Lelouch sighed. "I wished I can be in the broadway."

"Why's that?" Shirley asked.

"Because I love singing and playing music too."

"You do?"

"Yeah." Lelouch said sadly as he moves his next chess piece. "But I have no choice but to work for my father's company." He turns his head to the picture next to him. "The man in this picture is my father, Charles Zi Britannia."

Shirley turns to the pictures and stares at it as Lelouch continued, "He founded Britannia Margaux three decades ago. He married my mother Marianne after shortly founding his company and gave birth to me, Schneizel, Clovis, Nunnally, Cornelia and Euphemia. Schneizel was the eldest sibling in the family while I'm the second oldest son."

"What happened to your mother? And why did your father chose you to be his heir even thought you were the second oldest?" Shirley asked.

Lelouch sighed sadly before he and Shirley turn back to each other. "My mother died from leukemia. All of us were saddened by her death, especially my father. After she died, my father spends most of his time working and hardly spoken to and spend time with me and my siblings. Then one day, my father became extremely ill. The doctors tried their best to cure him but his illness was beyond cure. Before he died, he chose me to be his heir because he believes I'm the most hardworking in the family."

"And what happened to Schneizel? Why did he left?"

Lelouch moves another chess piece before saying, "I don't know. After my father died and I took over his company, Schneizel just left. He abandoned all of us. We heard he moved to Cardiff. But now, it looks like he has returned." Lelouch narrows his eyes.

"He was jealous you got the position and not him, didn't he?" Shirley asked.

"Probably." Lelouch said.

"What about Nunnally?" Shirley said as she moves another chess piece.

"What do you mean?"

"Sorry to ask if you feel uncomfortable but why is Nunnally disabled?" Shirley asked.

Lelouch sighed as his eyes grew cold. "Nunnally…she used to be so happy and cheerful. She was the most energetic member in our family. But last year, she and I were going shopping in town. I was too busy shopping for groceries in the grocery store and didn't notice my sister left the shop and try to go over to the stationery shop at the other side of the road. Nunnally crosses the road and accidentally got hit by a car. She survived but she can never use her legs again." Lelouch hangs his head and tries to fight back his tears. "I blame myself for the accident. I blame myself for causing her disability."

Shirley just stared at Lelouch wordlessly, her expression badly distorted by the emotional pain that hit her heart.

Lelouch wipes off the tears from his eyes and stares back at Shirley.

"Are you alright, master?" Shirley asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine now." Lelouch said softly. He places his chess piece at the end of the chess board. "Check mate."

Shirley looks down and sees that Lelouch has placed his king chess piece at the end of the board.

"Congratulations master." Shirley smiled.

"Thank you. Would you like to see me play the piano?" Lelouch asked.

Shirley widens her eyes and smiled. "Yes please!"

Lelouch chuckled and walks over to his piano. He opens his piano and places his hands on the keyboard. "It's been a while since I last played the piano. Hope I still know how to play."

Soon, he started playing the piano. Shirley stared wordlessly at him as the music and melody he played sounded beautiful.

Lelouch closes his eyes and smiled and he started singing.

_Hearts gone astray, deep in her when they go.  
I went away just when you needed me so.  
You won't regret, I'll come back begging you.  
Won't you forget, welcome the love we once knew._

Shirley's smile grew wider as Lelouch starts playing faster.

_Open up your eyes, then you realise._  
_Here I stand with my everlasting love._  
_Need you by my side._  
_Girl to be my bride._  
_Never be denied everlasting love..._  
_Oooooh..._

Shirley smiled blissfully as Lelouch continued playing the piano.

* * *

Shirley walks out of the quarters while holding the vacuum cleaner in her hand. She turned around to Lelouch who is standing at the doorway.

"Shirley, I really had a great time with you." Lelouch smiled.

"So do I, master." Shirley smiled back.

Lelouch nodded and said, "From now on, you can just call me Lelouch."

"Yes…_Lelouch_." Shirley said.

Lelouch smiled again and said, "Get some rest now Shirley. And thank you."

"Thank you to you too, Lelouch." Shirley bowed. Lelouch then closes the doors and Shirley walks down the hallways.

* * *

After Shirley returned to her quarters, she, Kallen and CC went to bed. Although they had gone to bed thirty minutes ago, Shirley is still unable to sleep. She stares at the ceiling with a huge blissful smile.

She places her hand on her chest and sighed. She couldn't help it.

She's in love with Lelouch Vi Britannia.

* * *

Schneizel nervously enters a dark room. He sat on the chair and someone turns on the lamp on the desk. Schneizel winced as the light shines on his face. He then stares breathed heavily at the man standing in front of him.

The man steps out of the darkness, revealing himself. The man has long silver hair and wears a pair of sunglasses, a light blue suit, black tie, black pants and black shoes.

"Mao…" Schneizel uttered.

"How did it go? Did you get the money?" Mao asked angrily as he leans towards Schneizel.

"I tried asking him, but my brother refused." Schneizel replied. "I promise! I'll find another way!"

Mao growled and punches Schneizel in the face, sending off falling off from his chair. Schneizel looks back up at him in fear. "Please! I promise! I'll find another way to get money for you!"

"If your brother refused to give me any money, then I guess we will have to force him to!" Mao said with a cold glare.

"Please! I'll get you your money but don't hurt my family!" Schneizel begged.

"Perhaps I should remind you why I needed money. The election for First Minister for Wales is coming up and I need at least ten million pounds to make my electoral campaign. I will become First Minister, no matter what. Now you will get me my money or I will shoot your brains out." Mao snarled.

"Please! Just give me more time. I will get you your money." Schneizel said as he lowers his head and wipes his sweat off. Mao kneeled down to his level.

"Good." Mao smirked evilly and claps his hands. "So get to it."

**END OF CHAPTER**

DW: The main antagonist of the story has revealed himself! Stay tune for the next chapter and read and review!


	8. Depression

DW: Hello everyone. It's been a while since I update this story, isn't it? Well guys, let me explain why. On July 3rd, I got rejected by the girl I admired. So yeah, after I got rejected, I was hurt and felt sad and depressed for a week. But recently, the girl and I talk to each other again and she told me that she rejected me because she already has a boyfriend but she also told me that I mustn't give up. As long as I continue to study hard, I'm sure one day, someone will come up to me. I sure hope what she said is right. So, I've finally move on and in the mood to write stories again.

Thank you to moonlight-gurl808, coolmissy11d12, sinmay, sweetangel1619, hsadman and Emma718 for reviewing.

_**Chapter 7: Depression**_

The next day, Shirley and CC sat together in the garden hut and they both drink a glass of lemonade.

CC smiled at Shirley as she puts down her glass. "Thank you for mowing the lawn for me today. You did a great job with it."

"Thanks CC, glad I could help. You did a great job cutting the bushes too." Shirley replied.

CC then took out a rose from her pocket and hands it to Shirley. "Here, a gift for your hard work." CC said.

"Thanks. But what should I do with it?" Shirley asked as she takes the rose.

CC shrugged and said, "Give it to the one precious to you." She then got up from her chair, puts on her straw hat and walks out of the hut. "Well then, time for me to get back to work. You should too."

"Right." Shirley said as she stares at the rose for a while. She wondered who she could give the rose to. She could give it to her mother or probably one of the servants, but for now, she will keep the rose for herself.

Shirley smiled a bit before putting the rose into her pocket. She got up from the chair and walks out of the hut. But suddenly, she stopped when she sees Euphemia wheeling Nunnally through the garden, who is once again hanging her head in sadness.

Shirley followed them to the swimming pool and stood behind a hedge. She watched Euphemia placed Nunnally in front of the swimming pool. Euphemia talked to her for a while before walking away, leaving Nunnally alone.

Shirley then took a deep breath and walks over to Nunnally.

"Hello there, Mistress Nunnally." Shirley greeted to her.

Nunnally slowly lifts her head and turns to Shirley. "Oh, you must be Shirley Fenette right?"

Shirley smiled and nodded. "Yes I am."

"What do you want?" Nunnally asked.

"Your brother Lelouch told me what happened to you. How you got wheelchair-bound."

Nunnally widens her eyes. "You knew?"

"Yes. Nunnally, I know you are upset because you could never use your legs again." Shirley said.

Nunnally's eyes grew cold and she hangs her head. "Yes. I'm sad because of that." She sniffed as tears start to form in her eyes. "I used to be able to walk and run like a normal human being. But after I woke up from that accident, I couldn't feel my legs anymore. It…it changed my life. Now…I'm useless! I can never be normal like everyone else again. I can't stand or walk like other people." She wipes her tears before continuing. "And…And I have to be taken care of, be…pushed around…" She looked up at Shirley with tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm a burden to my family."

Shirley kneeled down and places her hands on Nunnally's hands. Nunnally looks down at her and sobbed.

"Nunnally, don't think you are a burden to your family. Your siblings love you very much. That's why they are taking care of you every day. And besides, losing your legs doesn't mean it's the end of the world for you. What's best is that you are still alive. You can still make a difference. Remember…" Shirley leans over and whispered against her ear. "Never give up unless you really think it's over."

Nunnally widens her eyes as Shirley looks back at her. Shirley wipes off the tears from Nunnally before standing up. "Now then, I have to go back to the mansion before Suzaku scolds me again." She chuckled. "Good luck, Mistress Nunnally." She bowed before turning around and leave.

Nunnally lowers her head as Shirley's words rang in her head. "Never give up unless you really think it's over, huh?" She whispered to herself.

* * *

Suzaku smiled as he walks down the hallways while holding a tray. On the tray was a teapot and an empty cup. He is heading towards lelouch's quarters to give him his daily tea.

Suzaku then arrives at Lelouch's quarters and carefully opens the door without dropping the tray.

"Master, I have brought you your-" Suzaku drops his jaw in shock when he sees Lelouch lying his head on the desk unconscious. His eyes are closed and his face is red and covered with sweat.

"Master!" Suzaku yelled in horror as he drops the tray and rushes over to Lelouch. He nudges Lelouch by the shoulder, trying to wake him up. But he didn't. He wipes off the sweat from his face and places his hand on his forehead. It was hot.

"Master! Master! Please, wake up!"

* * *

Shirley, Suzaku, Kallen, CC, Gino, Rivalz, Euphemia, Nunnally, Clovis and Cornelia all sat together in the living room. The doctor is tending to Lelouch right now in his bedroom. Euphemia was on the verge of tears. She tries to suppress her tears as Suzaku rubs her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

Kallen also couldn't help but shake in fear. She breathed heavily, hoping that her master will be alright. Shirley wraps an arm around her to comfort her.

"Lelouch…" Nunally whimpered as she tries to fight back her tears. Gino kneeled down to her and rubs her back.

"Don't worry Mistress Nunnally. I'm sure everything will be alright." Gino assured Nunnally, but he too is also extremely worried.

Rivalz looked up and widens his eyes as the doctor, Kaname Ohgi, enters the room while carrying his bag in his hand.

"The doctor's here!" Rivalz said. Everyone looked up and quickly rush over to Ohgi.

"Docotr, how is my brother?" Cornelia asked worriedly.

"He has a high fever. He collapsed due to overworking, huge amounts of stress and exhaustion. He is not allowed to work and must rest for a few weeks." Ohgi said to everyone present in the living room.

"Can we see him now?" Euphemia asked.

"He's resting in his bedroom right now. Yes, you may see him. I've already given him medicine that he should take for the next few weeks to lower his body temperature." Ohgi said.

* * *

Suzaku, Shirley, Kallen, CC, Gino and Rivalz waited anxiously outside of Lelouch's bedroom. Then, Euphemia, Cornelia, Nunnally and Clovis come out of Lelouch's room.

Suzaku immediately asked, "How's master Lelouch?"

"He's fine. But he didn't say a single word to us." Cornelia said.

"He refuses to drink his tea or look at us at all." Euphemia said sadly.

Everyone immediately lower their heads sadly. Shirley then lifts her head up and said, "Excuse me, masters and mistresses?" Euphemia, Cornelia, Clovis and Nunnally all look up at Shirley. "May I talk to Master Lelouch?"

"Why? Why do you think you have the right to talk to Lelouch? You're not part of our family. You're just a servant." Cornelia frowned.

"No, you don't understand. Lelouch and I actually talk to each other last night and we enjoyed our conversation. Perhaps maybe he will talk to me." Shirley said.

"You actually chat with him?" Suzaku widens his eyes. Shirley nodded.

"She's right. Lelouch did talk with her." Nunnally said. Everyone turned to her. "Maybe she can help." She turns to Shirley. "Go ahead. As your mistress, you can talk with Lelouch."

Shirley smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

Shirley slowly opens the door and slowly walks into Lelouch's bedroom. Lelouch has changed into a white shirt and grey shorts and is lying on a white bed with a blanket wrapped over his body. He was looking out the window, appeared not to have a care in the world at all. A cup of tea and his medicine are placed on a nearby table. Shirley looks at the cup and sees that it's still full which means Lelouch hasn't took a sip of his tea at all.

Shirley walks up to Lelouch and said softly, "Lelouch?"

Lelouch widens his eyes as he recognizes the voice. He slowly turns his head around to Shirley.

"Shirley…" He moaned weakly.

"How are you feeling?" Shirley asked in concern. Lelouch let out a sigh, but didn't answer her question. "Lelouch, you're not just sick aren't you? You're depressed too."

Lelouch shuts his eyes tightly; tears start to form in his eyes. "You don't understand Shirley. I…I just wish my family could be the way we were before again. That my mother and father didn't die, that Schneizel didn't leave, that Nunnally isn't disabled, that I was back to my old self, and that we were all happy and together again. I thought that focusing on work would keep the pain away, but in doing so however; I end up not talking with my siblings anymore. I miss them. I miss talking with them. I miss being a brother to them. I…" Lelouch couldn't suppress his tears anymore and a single tear rolled down his cheek. "I hate myself. I hate myself for abandoning my family. I'm sure they hate me for this."

Shirley took a chair and sits next to Lelouch by his side.

"Lelouch, don't hate yourself. Don't say that you abandoned your family. Your siblings still love you. Did Nunnally hate you even after you fail to save her? She still loves you."

"No, you don't understand at all. I cause her disability. I was her brother. I should have been there for her!" Lelouch said as he couldn't hold back his tears anymore. Tears are now splashing on his pillow.

Shirley places her hand on his shoulder and said, "Lelouch, don't cry."

"Lelouch?" A voice said. Shirley turns her head and sees Nunnally rolling herself over to Lelouch.

"Nunnally?" Lelouch whispered. "You heard us?"

Nunnally nodded and said, "Lelouch, you think you caused my disability. Please, don't blame yourself. It was I who was too careless. The accident has nothing to do with you. It was my own fault."

"Nunnally, what are you talking about? I should have been there for you while you were crossing the road!" Lelouch cried.

"True. But I should have watched myself. Lelouch, even though you think you caused my disability, I just want to say, don't hate yourself. I still love you, Lelouch." Nunnally said.

"Impossible. How could you still love me?" Lelouch asked.

"Because you're my older brother. I forgive you, Lelouch." Nunnally said.

Shirley smiled before turning back to lelouch. "You see Lelouch? Everything's going to be alright."

Lelouch kept quiet, not saying a word at all. He then closes his eyes and fell asleep. Shirley turns to Nunnally and said, "Thank you, Mistress Nunnally."

Nunnally turns to Shirley and nodded. "I hope he gets better soon." She said sadly.

"I'm sure he will." Shirley assured.

* * *

Later that night, there was a tense silence in the living room. Shirley, Suzaku, Kallen, CC, Gino, Rivalz, Euphemia, Nunnally, Clovis and Cornelia all sat together in the living room quietly. Gino wanted to prepare dinner but Cornelia, Euphemia, Clovis and Nunnally insist that they are not hungry. They were too worried about Lelouch.

"Lelouch…" Euphemia said, clasping her hands together.

Suddenly, everyone present in the living room heard footsteps. Everyone turn their heads and widen their eyes as a figure enters the living room.

"Lelouch!" Euphemia cried happily.

"Master!" Suzaku said. Everyone got up from their seats and rush over to lelouch.

"Lelouch, are you alright?" Clovis asked his brother as he places his hands on his shoulders.

Lelouch smiled and said, "I'm still ill, but I am feeling better right now." He turns to Shirley, who smiled and nodded. He then turns to Nunnally, who is smiling at him while wiping her tears. He closes his eyes and smiled warmly. "Thank you. Thank you everyone for still caring for me." He turns his head to his siblings. "All of you…really are my family." He then turns his head to the servants. "Including you guys. Thank you."

Kallen then hugs Lelouch and said, "Oh master, I was so worried!" Kallen cried with tears forming in her eyes.

Lelouch chuckled and places his hand on her shoulder. "Sorry that I made you worried then, Kallen." He smiled.

CC walks over and places her hand on Lelouch's shoulder.

"It's good to have you back, master." CC smiled. Lelouch nodded, before turning to Shirley and Nunnally.

"Shirley, Nunnally, thank you so much for everything." Lelouch said.

"No problem." Shirley bowed.

"Shirley…" Cornelia said as she walks up to her. Shirley turns to her. Cornelia sighed and said, "I'm…sorry for what I said. Thank you so much for making my brother feel better."

Shirley smiled and said, "It's alright, Mistress Cornelia. It's no problem at all."

"Now then everybody!" Gino yelled happily as he claps his hands. "Let's have dinner, shall we?"

**END OF CHAPTER**


	9. Romantic Feelings

***Blows dust off* Wow, I can't believe eight months have passed by so fast. Well guys, since this story is one of my most visited and popular stories to date and I still had ideas for it, I feel kinda bad for leaving it unfinished so I've decided to come back and continue where I left off. And let's not get emotional here. Heh.**

_**Chapter 8: Romantic Feelings**_

Lelouch's condition continues to grow better and within three days, he is completely healthy again. He, the family members of the Britannia family and the servants are even more happier that Nunally is slowly becoming happier again. They are very happy to see her smile and hear her laugh again in a very long time. It was as if with Lelouch becoming healthier and Nunally smiling and laughing again, the entire establishment has regained its heart as well.

Shirley, Suzaku, Kallen, Gino, CC and Rivalz are now working in the mansion even happier than before. Shirley, Suzaku and Kallen even swore that they now see Cornelia smiling whenever they spot her. It seems she is no longer the cold, icy woman she was in the past.

Nunally is now even becoming more independent. She no longer needs Euphemia or any other family member to help push her around. She can now drive her wheelchair on her own.

Bright times had come to the Britannia family again.

* * *

Shirley and Kallen are mopping the foyer until they both heard Suzaku walking over to them with a smile.

"Good morning, girls." Suzaku said.

"Hi Suzaku, what's up?" Shirley asked.

"Master Lelouch has decided to give all of us servants a reward for all our hard work." Suzaku said.

"What is it?" Kallen asked.

"He's going to take us on a trip."

Huge smiles immediately appear on Shirley and Kallen's faces. "That's wonderful!" Kallen said happily as she and Shirley grab each other's hands and they both squeal happily.

"That's right! So girls, quickly go to your rooms and change into your best attire." Suzaku smiled.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Kallen said. Shirley chuckled as Kallen grabs her by her arm and pulls her as they run their way back to their quarters.

* * *

Outside of the mansion, Lelouch and Rivalz both wait patiently as they stood in front of the limousine. Lelouch is now dressed in a brown long-sleeved jacket, sleeveless black shirt, grey pants and black boots and today, he's taking all of his servants on a trip to London.

"You seem nervous, master." Rivalz said to Lelouch.

"Yeah." Lelouch said, wiping off the sweat from his forehead. "It's been a very long time since I left the mansion. In fact, I can't remember when the last time I ever step out of the mansion was. I'm sure many things have changed in the outside world."

"Don't worry master, I'm sure you will get use to it." Rivalz nodded.

A few seconds later, the doors opened, revealing the servants in their casual attire with Nunally and Euphemia behind them. Lelouch widens his eyes and smiles at the clothing they are wearing.

Shirley is now dressed in a sleeveless pink shirt, black belt, a white denim skirt and white boots.

Kallen's hair is now flowing down freely and now dressed in a black jacket, white tank top, blue jeans and brown boots.

Suzaku is now wearing a blue coat, yellow t-shirt, black belt with silver buckle, light blue jeans and black boots.

Gino is now wearing a black t-shirt, brown belt with silver buckle, dark blue jeans and black shoes.

Finally, CC is wearing a white hat, brown jacket, black skirt, black socks and white boots.

"All of you look great." Lelouch said to the servants with a nod.

"Thank you." CC smiled.

"So, where are we going on our trip?" Gino asked excitedly.

"We're going to travel around London, everyone!" Lelouch said as Rivalz opens the limo door.

"I hope all of you had fun." Nunally said to everyone with a smile.

Shirley, Kallen, Suzaku, Gino and CC turn around and bowed to Nunally.

"Thank you Mistress Nunally." Shirley said.

"No problem. Have fun everyone." Nunally smiled.

"Goodbye everyone!" Euphemia said as she waves goodbye to them.

"Bye!" Shirley, Kallen, Suzaku, Gino and CC said together before heading to the limo and enter the car together.

After the servants enter the limo, Lelouch enter as well and closes the door. Rivalz sat in the driver's seat and starts the limo. Shirley and Kallen look out of the window as the limo drove off and leave the mansion.

* * *

Hours later, they arrived at the city of London. They drive through the Tower Bridge and everyone including Lelouch widens their eyes at the tall buildings, famous landmarks and the beautiful urban scenery.

Shirley smiled as they drive through the city. Even though it was still less than a month after she left London, coming back here bring back many memories she had while she and her mother were living here.

An hour later, they arrived at their first destination. Rivalz got out and opens the door. Lelouch, Shirley, Kallen, Suzaku, CC and Gino got out of the limo and find themselves standing in front of the entrance of a football stadium.

"A football stadium?" CC asked.

"Here we are guys. This is Wembley Stadium, the home stadium of the England national football team." Lelouch said.

"Does that mean we are going to watch a football match?" Gino widens his eyes. A huge smile appears on his face and pumps his fists into the air. "Amazing! I used to watch football all the time and I can still remember I actually cried when Chelsea became the first team to win the first ever FA cup final at this stadium!"

"It's interesting to know, Gino." Suzaku chuckled as he scratches the back of his head.

"So Master, what match are we going to watch?" Gino asked Lelouch excitedly.

"Actually, we're not going to watch football." Lelouch chuckled nervously.

Gino's smile quickly disappeared. "We're not?"

"Actually we're here to watch a rugby match between England and Ireland."

"Yeah, didn't you know Gino? Master Lelouch prefers watching Rugby than football." CC smirked. Gino groaned as he fell to his knees. Shirley, Kallen, Suzaku and Rivalz couldn't help but laugh.

"And I thought I was finally going to see Wayne Rooney in person." Gino sighed in disappointment.

"C'mon, let's get our tickets." Lelouch said to everyone with a smile.

"Yeah, you guys can cheer for England. I'm going to cheer for my home country Ireland!" Kallen smiled as she pumps her fists into the air.

* * *

After they bought their tickets and after another thirty minutes of waiting in the queue, they finally entered the stadium and sit on their seats. They look around the stadium in awe. The stadium was extremely huge, about 105 metres long and 69 metres wide and the stadium is big enough to hold up to 90,000 spectators.

Shirley turns to Lelouch and said, "Master Lelouch?" Lelouch turns to her. "Thanks again for bringing us on this trip."

"No problem. And I should thank you too for helping me and my sister Nunally." Lelouch said.

Shirley blushed a bit. "Yeah." She simply said.

"Actually Shirley-" But Lelouch soon got interrupted.

"Shirley?"

Shirley, Lelouch and the others turn their heads and see two women both holding hotdogs and wearing white and red colored scarves around their necks.

"Milly? Nina?" Shirley widens her eyes in surprise.

"Shirley? You know these two?" Kallen asked her.

"Shirley! It's been a long time!" Milly cried happily as she comes over and threw her arms around Shirley.

"Haha, yeah, nice to see you again Milly." Shirley chuckled nervously as she hugs back. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Oh right." Milly laughed as she backs away from Shirley. "Nina and I came to watch the rugby match. I didn't know you watched Rugby too, Shirley."

"Actually, it was Master Lelouch who invited us to watch the match with him." Rivalz said as he gestures to lelouch, who waved his hand at them.

"Master?" Nina asked.

"Yeah, I'll explain everything later. Do you wish to sit with us?" Shirley asked.

"Sure! Of course!" Milly said with a smile before she and Nina sits next to them. "So guys, who do you think is going to win?"

"England, definitely." Lelouch said. "Because they had Jonny Wilkinson, one of the best rugby players in the world.

"Actually, to be honest, I hope Ireland would win since they had my favorite player Brian O'Drsicoll." Nina said with a weak smile.

"Or your crush." Milly said, smiling playfully.

"No, he isn't!" Nina protested, blushing crimson.

"Birna O'Driscoll? I like him too!" Kallen said.

"Really?" nina asked Kallen.

"Yeah! Nice to meet you, fellow Ireland supporter!" Kallen said with a smile as she reaches out her hand. Nina giggled and shakes her hand.

* * *

Two hours later, it is now nighttime and the match was over and everybody walk out of the stadium.

"Awesome! I can't believe Ireland actually managed to defeat England barely by two points!" Kallen yelled happily as she pumps her fists into the air.

"Congratulations Kallen. I thought England was actually going to win in the last minute." Lelouch smiled.

"Thanks Master Lelouch." Kallen chuckled.

"Where's Shirley?" CC asked. Everybody turned and see Shirley waving goodbye to Milly and Nina. After her friends left, Shirley runs over to them.

"Sorry guys. I was just having a brief conservation with my friends, that's all." Shirley smiled.

"It's okay Shirley. It looks like the night has just begun. Who wants dinner?" Lelouch asked.

* * *

They sat together around a large table at a small bistro. Shirley is eating Fish and Chips, Lelouch is eating beef steak with fries, Suzaku is eating sausages and mash potato, Kallen is eating Irish stew, Gino is eating spaghetti, Rivalz is eating pasta and CC is eating pizza.

Everybody had a great time eating their dishes and sharing their personal life and secrets with each other during dinner.

After dinner, Lelouch decided to take them to visit the London Eye. When the capsule they are in reached the top, everybody look amazed by the top view of the city in the night.

"It's so beautiful!" Kallen said.

"The Tower Bridge is very beautiful in the night." CC said in amusement.

"I think I can see the coast of France from here too!" Gino laughed.

Shirley laughed at their comments as she looks at the view of the city. It sure is beautiful. Even though she previously stayed in London for a few years, she and her mother had never been in the London Eye before.

"Do you find it beautiful, Shirley?" Lelouch asked.

Shirley turns her head and sees Lelouch standing next to her.

"Yeah, it is. Even though I stayed in London before, my mother and I had never been in the London Eye before because of my hectic schedule with my job." Shirley said. "Speaking of my mother, I wonder how she's doing."

"Shirley…" Lelouch said. Shirley turns to him. "Thanks again for helping me and my sister."

"No problem, mas-"

"No Shirley, it's just Lelouch, remember?" Lelouch chuckled.

"Yes, but I still prefer calling you Master, Master." Shirley smirked. Lelouch laughed in amusement.

"Actually Shirley…the way you treated me and Nunally…you…" Lelouch let out a sigh before continuing. "You remind so much of my mother."

Shirley widens her eyes. "Master…"

"And now…I can't believe I'm saying this but..." Lelouch grabs Shirley's hand. "I have fallen for you."

Fresh tears appeared in Shirley's eyes after Lelouch said that. "Lelouch…I…love you too."

A weak smile appeared on Lelouch's face. "Lelouch, remember back at the stadium I was talking to Milly and Nina? Milly told me that…you are my true love." Shirley said.

They both close their eyes and slowly lean towards each other. However, they both got interrupted by the ringing of Lelouch's cellphone.

They both open their eyes back to reality and stare into each other's eyes. They turn their heads away from each other blushing crimson as lelouch digs his hand into his pocket and answers the cellphone.

"Hello?" Lelouch asked.

"Lelouch! Come home quick!" Euphemia said, sounding extremely worried.

"What? Euphy? What's wrong?" Lelouch asked, widening his eyes in concern.

"It's Nunally…she has been _kidnapped_."

**END OF CHAPTER**


	10. Kidnapped

_**Chapter 9: Kidnapped**_

Lelouch bursts opens the doors and he, Shirley,Suzaku, Kallen, Gino, Rivalz and CC anxiously walk through the foyer. Lelouch immediately everyone to leave the London Eye and ask Rivalz to quickly drive them back home once he heard news from Euphemia that Nunally has been kidnapped.

They quickly enter the living room and see Euphemia, sitting on the couch, covering her face with her hands and sobbing her heart out. Clovis is sitting next to her, rubbing her back to comfort her.

Cornelia is sitting on the armchair with a sad frown as she stares at the letter in her hand.

"How did it happen?" Lelouch asked, his face distorted by the pain and worry in his heart.

Cornelia sighed. Knowing that Euphemia is too heartbroken to talk, she explain to Lelouch for her. "Euphemia said that she was about to bring Nunally to her favorite spot in the garden, but Nunally told her that she can do it by herself. Euphy agreed but a few hours later, Nunally hasn't return into the house. So Euphy went to her favorite spot to look for her and all we found…" She holds out the letter. "Is this message."

Lelouch quickly snatch the letter from Cornelia and he and the servants look at the letter.

_**Dear members of the Britannia Family,**_

_**We have your precious sister. If you wish to see her again unharmed, you will hand over to me TEN MILLION POUNDS. Not a single cent less. **_

_**Meet me at the docks at Warehouse number 4. If you call the police or do not wish to hand over the money, I will shoot your sister's brains out. You all have 48 hours.**_

Lelouch and the servants look back at Cornelia and watch her wiping her eyes with her arm, tears flooding down her cheeks.

Shirley turns to Lelouch and sees that tears are also starting to form in his eyes. He was standing there, his eyes wide open and his mouth agape.

"Lelouch…" Shirley said.

Lelouch fell to his knees and covers his face with his hands.

"Lelouch!" CC said.

"Master!" Suzaku cried as he, Shirley, CC, Kallen, Rivalz and Gino quickly kneel down to him. Shirley and Kallen place their hands on his shoulders and try to comfort him.

"It's…" Lelouch croaked as tears rolled down from his cheeks. "It's all my fault…I never should have left."

* * *

Nunally let out a groan as she finally regains consciousness. She slowly opens her eyes. Her vision was blurry at first, but soon, it became clearer. She felt that her hands are being tied by ropes. She turns her head and now sees that she's being tied to a wooden chair. She looks around and sees she's in a dark room with only one light bulb shining dimly.

She gasps and turns her head to the front when she heard someone entering the room. Nunally widens her eyes in fear as the silhouette walks over to her. When the silhouette enters the light, Nunally became even more surprised.

"Schneizel?" Nunally asked.

Schneizel looks at Nunally with a sad frown. Nunally also notices some bruises on his face.

"Schneizel, who did this to you?" Nunally asked in concern.

"Nunally…" Schneizel said with a tear in his eye. "I…I had no choice. But I really need Lelouch to give me the money."

"Why Schneizel? Why do you want our money so badly?" Nunally asked, getting angry.

"Sheesh! I didn't know your sister had such a loud mouth, Schneizel buddy!"

Nunally widens her eyes as she heard the voice. Schneizel turns around with fear and sees Mao walking over to them.

"Schneizel…are you working for this man?" Nunally asked.

Schneizel nodded as he turns back to Nunally. "Yes Nunally, he's my friend…"

"And your future First Minister of Wales, Mao." Mao smiled as he bows down to Nunally. Nunally glares at Mao with disgust.

"Mao! You won't get away with this! My brother Lelouch will come here-"

"And do what? Take me down? I don't think so! I have ten armed men in this warehouse and if your family comes here with the money and does anything stupid, I will kill them immediately." Mao smirked.

"Mao! I thought you promise not to hurt my family?" Schneizel yelled.

"Did I? Oopsy, my mistake. I'm afraid my opinion has changed since then." Mao smiled innocently. "Besides, why do you still care about your siblings so much? I thought your deceased father hated you so you run away." Mao said.

Schneizel sighed. "Yes…I was jealous that Lelouch got the position of CEO instead of me. But Lelouch, Nunally, Clovis, Cornelia, Euphemia…they still have a place in my heart…" He turns to Nunally with a tear now flowing down his cheek. "Because they're my family…" Nunally stares at Schneizel with tears flooding down her cheeks.

"Er…hello?" Mao said, waving his hand. "This room now stinks of cheesy melodrama."

"Mao, I swear. My family will bring you to Justice." Nunally said as she glares at Mao.

"Dream on little girl. There is absolutely no way your family can fight back. They will obey me and hand the money to me." Mao said before drawing out a gun and points at Schneizel's head. Schneizel immediately holds up his hands.

"Schneizel!" Nunally screamed.

"C'mon Schneizel. Let's get out of here and let your sister sweat to death." Mao said.

"Don't worry Nunally, everything's going to be fine." Schneizel assured to Nunally. Nunally nods her head.

"Oh, and don't even think of escaping. After all, I heard you can't even use your legs to stand up and I've already thrown away your wheelchair." Mao laughed evilly before he and Schneizel leaves the room.

Nunally grits her teeth angrily, but then, she hung her head in defeat and tears roll down her cheeks again. Even if she did manage to get out of the ropes, she can't stand up and walk over to the door and escape. And to be honest, she knows that Mao told her nothing but the honest truth.

There is nothing her siblings can do to fight him back.

* * *

Lelouch sat on the couch, staring at the ceiling wordlessly with tears streaming down his face. Shirley and Kallen sit next to him on both sides, trying to comfort him. Suzaku went to the kitchen and makes him some tea, hoping it will make him feel better.

"This…this is my fault." Lelouch said.

"No sir, this is not your fault. Nobody knows something like this would happen." Kallen said.

"No Kallen…" Lelouch hung his head. "It is…"

"What should we do?" Euphemia asked sadly as she, Clovis, Cornelia and Gino walk up to them.

"I don't know, Euphy. If we call the police, Nunally will be killed. I guess we really have to hand them the money." Lelouch said. He sniffs as he starts to cry again. "I just don't want to lose Nunally again. I lost her once one year ago and that caused her ability to walk; I'm not going to lose her again!"

"Master, please…" Kallen whispered as she rubs his back, making a futile attempt to comfort him.

Shirley stares at Lelouch, her face distorted by the emotional pain that tore her heart furiously. She felt pity and sadness for her master. The thought of Lelouch losing his sister reminds her so much of her losing her father when she was a child.

Suddenly, Shirley narrows her eyes angrily and curls her hands into fists. She has lost someone whom she loved. She is not going to watch another person share the same pain as her.

Shirley quickly got up and walks past everyone. Everyone in the room, including Lelouch, looks at her in confusion.

"Shirley? Where are you going?" Euphemia asked.

Shirley turns around. "What does it look like?" She said. "I'm going to the warehouse and rescue Nunally." Everyone in the room gasped.

"Are you out of your mind, Shirley?" Gino asked with his eyes wide.

"Is someone trying to rescue someone he loves insane?" Shirley asked. Lelouch widens his eyes. "I am a loyal servant of Master Lelouch Vi Britannia and it is my job not to let my master drown in sorrow."

Kallen smirked and stands up. "I'm with you Shirley. Let's go get Mistress Nunally back." She said as she cracks her knuckles.

Shirley smiled and nodded. "Thank you Kallen." She said.

"I'm coming too."

Shirley turns her head and sees Suzaku smiling. "I will not let someone harm a family member of the Britannia family." He said.

"Thanks Suzaku." Shirley said.

Gino groaned and scratches his head. "You know guys. I don't know how to fight, but I still can't just sit back and watch Mistress Nunally and Master Lelouch suffer. I'm coming too." Gino said with a weak smile.

"Thanks Gino." Shirley smiled.

"Don't forget me." CC smirked as she walks into the room and walks over to them. "Let's go teach that kidnapper a lesson."

"Thanks C2." Shirley said.

"Shirley." Cornelia said. Shirley immediately turns to her. "Do whatever it takes to get my sister back. I'm counting on you."

"Don't worry Cornelia. I will bring Nunally back." Shirley bowed her head.

Lelouch smiled as he slowly gets up from the couch. "Thank you Shirley." He said. Shirley smiled and blushed. "Thank you everyone. All of you truly are the best servants anyone could ever had." Lelouch let out a sigh. "Let's go get my sister back."

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Well, it's done guys. Will they get Nunally back? Stay tune for the next chapter and read and review!**


	11. Showdown

**Sovereign: Hey guys, surprised that this story is getting an update again? So am I. I was thinking of cancelling this story because I was starting to think the storyline is silly, but it turns out there ARE people who still want me to continue and this story is still getting favorites and alerts as the months went by. So, I've decided that I mind as well finish this story once and for all. And besides, I hate leaving my stories incomplete, heh. Thirteen months later, let's go again.**

_**Chapter 10: Showdown**_

Rivalz drives the limo with Lelouch sitting behind. On his lap is a metal briefcase containg the right amount of money Mao wants from him. After an hour of driving, they arrived at the warehouse where he is supposed to meet Mao.

Lelouch looks outside and sees Schneizel, Mao and his entire group of thugs standing outside the warehouse. Lelouch turns away, lowers his head and takes a deep breath.

'_I hope your plan works, Shirley.'_ Lelouch thought before he steps out of the limo.

The thugs hold up their rifles while Lelouch calmly approaches Mao and Schenizel with the metal briefcase in his hand. Mao then holds up his hand.

"Stop." Mao said as Lelouch stops at his tracks. "Show us the money."

"You want ten million, right? Here." Lelouch then kneels down and places the briefcase on the ground. He slowly opens the briefcase and reveals all the money inside it.

Mao whistles at the sight of it and claps his hands. "Thank you for keeping your promise, Master Lamperouge." He chuckled.

"Now." Lelouch said in a flat tone as he stood up. He gave Mao a death glare. "Let…Nunally…go."

"Yeah, about that…" Mao snaps his fingers and Schneizel takes out his pistol and aims at his brother. The thugs also aim at Lelouch and ready their rifles.

"What the hell is this?" Lelouch asked angrily.

"You know, before you arrived, I was thinking. Why should I only have ten million when I can have your company as well? I would not only become leader of Wales, but also become a tycoon owner of a multi-million dollar company. I'll be the richest person in all of Britain." Mao smirked as he claps his hands again.

"You god damn bastard…" Lelouch uttered.

"Schenizel, do the honors." Mao said to Schneizel.

"What?" Schneizel asked, widening his eyes as he turns to Mao.

Mao turns to Schneizel with a deep frown. "Do it, Schneizel. You always hate your brother for being the head of the company instead of you right? Now's your chance to take revenge on him."

* * *

Nunally sniffed as tears continue to stream down her cheeks. The room temperature is also getting hotter and more sweat is rolling down the sides of her head. It's hopeless. All she can do is sit here and wait.

"I…I really am hopeless. I really am…" Nunally said to herself. She closes her eyes and starts thinking of her family, hoping that she could be with them again and wished that she isn't in this room at all. Then, she not only thinks of her siblings and Lelouch, she also starts thinking of the servants who had treated her with care and kindness.

"Everyone…I wish I could be with you again…" She said. Then, her eyes snap open when something suddenly starts to dawn upon her. She remembered what Shirley said to her back at the pool.

_"Never give up unless you really think it's over."_

Nunally narrows her eyes, gaining new confidence and determination. "Yes Shirley, you are right. How could I have forgotten?" She said.

Nunally then turns her head around and tries to untie the ropes that are tied around her wrists. But after struggling for a while, she thought of another idea. It's crazy but it might work. She turns her head away, closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Nunally then leans herself backwards until the wooden chair she is sitting on falls backwards and smashes as Nunally lands hard on the ground, She groaned a bit before turning herself to the side. She is now free.

Nunally then turns to the door. She had to get out of here. She places her still-tied wrists in front of her and using all her strength she has in her arms, she slowly pulls herself forward to the door. The weight of her legs is heavy, but Nunally did not give up. She continues to trudge on.

Eventually, she did reached the door and Nunally smiled. She then slams the door with her wrists a few times, hoping to get attention.

"I'm in here! Somebody! Get me out!" Nunally yelled. After slamming the door for a few minutes, she let out a huge sigh and falls back down on the floor, trying to catch her breath.

Suddenly, Nunally gasped as the doorknob turned and the door opens, revealing Shirley, Kallen, C2, Suzaku and Gino.

"Nunally!" All the servants cried in unison.

"Guys!" Nunally cried. Tears formed in her eyes, but they were tears of joy and there is a huge smile on her face.

"We heard knocking so we decided to check this room and thankfully, we have found you." Kallen said as they all kneeled up and helped Nunally sit up on the ground.

"Guys…thank you all for coming…" Nunally said as she sobs happily.

"Hey, thank Shirley. She's the one who convinced us to come here and rescue you." Gino smiled as Suzaku cuts the ropes around her wrists with a pocket knife.

Nunally turns to Shirley, who smiled back. "You really are a wonderful person, Shirley." Nunally said to her.

"Hey, no problem. I'm just doing my job as a servant." Shirley said.

"How did you guys come in here anyway?" Nunally asked all of them.

"While Lelouch is at the entrance of the warehouse right now, we arrived here in this building from behind. Thankfully, the back of the warehouse isn't secured at all and so far, we never encountered anybody." C2 explained to her.

"Wait, did you say my brother?" Nunally asked in concern.

"Yes." Shirley nods her head. She turns to the other servants. "Come on, let's go save our master. He's the one in trouble now." The others nod their head.

"Hold on tight, mistress." Suzaku said as he carries Nunally up before they all quickly leave the room.

* * *

Schenizel slowly approaches Lelouch while still holding up and aiming his pistol at him. When he's near him, he places the pistol at Lelouch's forehead.

Lelouch let out a sad sigh. "Brother, I guess this is it. You can finally have your revenge on me." Schneizel widens his eyes as his mouth agape. "I guess you have the right to hate me since I gotten the position from our father instead of you. But…before you shoot me, let me tell you what our father's final words are. You are the only one who wasn't there on the day he died. Before he left, he told me this." Lelouch looked up at his brother before reading out his father's last words. "Schneizel, please come home. I have always treated you as my beloved child. Just like all your other siblings in your family."

Schenizel didn't realize that he is crying until a teardrop falls off from his eye.

"What are you waiting for? Shoot him!" Mao yelled at him.

Schneizel closes his eyes and lowers down his pistol. Lelouch looks surprised. Shcneizel then turns around and aims his pistol at Mao.

"What are you doing?" Mao asked, looking extremely surprised.

"Leave…my family…alone…" Schneizel said in a flat tone.

Mao narrows his eyes angrily and snorted. "Fine. You die too, bastard." He said before drawing out his pistol. "Aim!" He and all of his thugs then aim their guns at Lelouch and Schneizel.

"Lelouch…I truly am sorry…" Schneizel said, dropping his pistol and lowering his head in shame.

Lelouch stands next to his elder brother, turns to him and smiled. "Don't be." He said to him.

"Leave him alone!" A voice yelled as suddenly, Shirley, Kallen, C2, Suzaku and Gino burst through the doors and attacked the thugs from behind.

Mao and the thugs turn around and yelp in surprise. Shirley runs over to a thug and punches him in the face, sending him stumbling on the ground. "Who's next?" She yelled at them.

"Take them out!" Mao ordered his thugs. The thugs then run over to them.

Kallen roared as she runs over to a muscular thug and punches him hard in the abdomen. The thug gasped before Kallen uses her other fist to punch him hard in his left eye, sending him sprawling through the ground.

One of the thugs tried to fire but C2 quickly kicks his rifle away before she punches him across his right cheek.

One thug fires some bullets at Gino, who quickly dodges them by rolling over the ground. He sees a beaten thug lying on the ground and his rifle is still in his hand. Gino grabs the rifle and throws it at the thug like a boomerang. The thug yells in pain as the rifle hits him at the side of his head and knocks him out.

Suzaku smiled as he gently placed Nunally on the ground. "Stay down, mistress." He said politely.

"Sure thing, Suzaku." Nunally smiled. Suzaku then turns to the thugs and removes his gloves before charging towards them.

Suzaku proceeds to punches one of the hugs in the gut. The thug closes his eyes and passes out. Suzaku tosses the thug away before going over to another thug and punches him in the face. One thug tries to attack him but Suzaku quickly grabs his rifle and snatches it away. He swings the rifle across his face, knocking him out.

Mao grits his teeth angrily as he watched his thugs being beaten down by…mere servants!

"Why am I wasting time!" Mao yelled as he turns back to Lelouch and Schneizel and aims his pistol at them. Lelouch gasped as Mao immediately pulls the trigger.

Lelouch shuts his eyes tightly, thinking he is done for. But when he didn't feel any pain, he reopens his eyes and gasps in horror when he sees Schneizel standing in front of him.

Schneizel turns to lelouch and smiles at him despite blood streaming down from his mouth. He then closes his eyes and slumps to the ground.

"Schneizel!" Lelouch cried in horror as he kneels down to his wounded brother.

Mao snorted and said, "He was a worthless idiot anyway. Now, I'll deal with you." He aims at Lelouch again. But suddenly, Shirley appears beside him and grabs him by his arm.

Mao yells in pain as Shirley twists it, causing him to drop his gun. She then punches him in the gut, causing him to back away.

Mao growls angrily as he grabs his arm and looks up at Shirley, who gotten into a fighting stance. Then, he laughed and said to her, "There is no way in hell some _maid_ is going to knock me out!"

"We shall see about that." Shirley narrows his eyes. Mao yells as he charges toward Shirley and swings his fist at her. Shirley quickly dodges it by ducking and punches him in the gut again. Mao cries out as he back away. Shirley quickly lifts her leg up and brings it down onto his back, kicking him down to the ground.

Mao quickly gets up and tries to punch her but Shirley quickly dodged to the side and thrusts her palm onto his back, knocking him to the ground again. When Mao opens his eyes, he sees some sand on the ground. He smirks as he grabs some sand and slowly gets up from the ground.

"You're really a good fighter, girl." He said. "But can you fight without your sight?" He turns around and throws sand into Shirley's eyes, causing her to yelp in pain.

Mao then proceeds to punch her in the stomach, then pulls her hair and throws her to the ground. Shirley groaned in pain as she slowly gets up while Mao watches in amusement.

"Come on girl! Where are your fighting skills now?" Mao laughed. Shirley narrows her eyebrows and kept her eyes closed.

"Don't get so cocky." She said. When she is standing again, Mao quickly runs over to her and tries to kick her back. But suddenly, Shirley turns around and grabs his leg.

"What the?" Mao widens his eyes. Shirley then brings down her elbow and hits his knee. Mao yells in pain as Shirley lets go of his leg. Mao grabs his knee. His leg isn't broken but it still hurts like hell.

Shirley wipes off the sand from her eyes, allowing her to see again. She walks over to Mao. Mao gulped as she grabs him by the collar and lifts him up.

"Have…mercy?" Mao said.

"After what you did to Nunally and my master? No way." Shirley said flatly. Mao screamed as Shirley proceeds to punched him hard in the face, sending him sprawling through the ground and over to Nunally.

Mao groans as he tries to get up but Nunally quickly hits the back of his head with her fists, knocking him out.

"Payback." Nunally smirked at him.

Kallen kicks the last remaining thug in the chest and he falls to the ground in pain. The servants look around and see that they have taken out every single thug and all of them are now either lying on the ground unconscious or rolling around in pain.

"We did it guys!" Gino said. Shirley, Kallen, C2, Suzaku and Gino all cheered victoriously. Suddenly, Shirley remembered someone.

"Lelouch!" She said. She turns around and sees Lelouch carrying Schneizel's body. Rivalz is next to him, examining the bullet wound. The bullet has shot into his stomach. "Oh god…" Shirley uttered.

"Quick! We got to get him to the hospital!" Lelouch yelled to everyone.

"Why should we?" C2 asked as they all approach him. Suzaku is carrying Nunally in his arms. "Hasn't he caused you and your family pain in the past?"

"Yes. But still, he's my brother." He said.

"I'm sorry master but...he won't last long..." Rivalz said sadly.

"it's okay…Lelouch…" Schneizel managed to say. "It's too late…for me now…"

"Schneizel…" Nunally said as tears start to form in her eyes.

"Brother, don't go…" Lelouch said as he looks at his brother with tearstained eyes.

Shirley narrows her eyes and tightens her fists. "Master, put your brother down on the ground." She said.

"What?" Lelouch widens his eyes.

"I won't let him die." She said. Everyone had their mouths agape as they turn to her. Lelouch then nods his head and places Schneizel gently on the ground.

"C2, give me your pliers." Shirley said to C2 as she extends a hand. C2 nods her head and give her the pliers. Shirley then kneels down to Schneizel and said to him. "Take a deep breath. This might hurt a little."

Schneizel nods his head and takes a deep breath. After that, Shirley proceeds to open the pliers and dip it into Schneizel's bullet wound. Kallen, Gino, Nunally cover their mouths as they, Lelouch, Suzaku, C2 and Rivalz watched the operation anxiously.

"Please Shirley, don't hurt my brother." Lelouch said to Shirley.

"I won't." Shirley replied, not looking at Lelouch and concentrating on Schneizel. Schneizel graons a bit as the pliers go deeper into his wound.

Then, Shirley felt something hard and she closes the pliers. Schneizel cries out in pain as Shirley now slowly removes the pliers from his wound. Finally, when the pliers are completely out of the wound, Schneizel lies back on the ground and pants heavily as Shirley holds up the pliers. Everyone surrounding then smile in relief as the bullet is in between the pliers.

"You did it Shirley!" Kallen said as she hugs her from behind.

"Yeah, I did it!" Shirley smiled.

"Way a go, girl!" Gino said as he pumps his fist into the air.

Lelouch then kneels down to Shirley and smiles at her. "Thank you…for saving my brother."

"No problem at all, master." Shirley smiled back.

"Please…it's Lelouch." He chuckled. He then proceeds to embrace Shirley tightly. Shirley chuckled as she hugs her master back.

"Well, looks like we have a happy ending after all." Suzaku smiled.

Kallen, C2, Suzaku, Rivalz, Gino and Nunally watched as Lelouch and Shirley remained in their tight hug, not wanting to let go for a long time.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Sovereign: That was the nwest chapter. I hope you all enjoyed! Can't believe it finally came out thirteen months later. Anyways, the next chapter will be the final chapter and this story will finally end after two years. Again, thanks to everyone who continued to show support to this story. I'm very grateful. Stay tune and read and review!**


	12. The Future Awaits Us

__**Sovereign: Here it is. After two years, this story has finally reached it's final chapter. It is sad that the story has finally come to an end but I'm still glad to have another complete story in my collection. ^^**

**I would like to thank Lunakatsuma, zeprincelini, moonlight-gurl808, M.S.Y.C.P. and .miku for reviewing the last chapter. Thanks guys! ^^**

_**Epilogue: The Future Awaits Us**_

"_Happy birthday to Nunally…Happy birthday to you!"_

Lelouch, Shirley, Kallen, Suzaku, Gino, CC, Rivalz, Euphemia, Clovis and Cornelia cheered and clap their hands as they surround Nunally who is sitting at the end of the table, smiling happily as everyone celebrate the biggest day of her life.

Mao and his thugs have all been arrested by the police and are now under custody. It's obvious that Mao will face trial for his crimes and shall face a heavy punishment for kidnapping. Unfortunately, Schneizel was also among one of those arrested and shall be punished by the law as well for his cooperation and association with Mao. However, both Schneizel and the Britannia family didn't mind. Schneizel was thankful that he has saved Lelouch's life and Lelouch and the rest of the family has forgiven him.

Lelouch kneels down to his sister and takes her hand. "Happy birthday, Nunally." He said as he strokes her hair.

"Thank you Lelouch." Nunally smiled at him. She then looks up and glance at all her siblings and servants. "And thank you to all of you as well, for making this birthday very special for me. All of you...are a family to me."

"Awww…." Euphemia smiled and she leans down and hugs Nunally. "Thank you sis."

After Euphemia lets go of her, Nunally turns to Shirley and said to her, "And a very special thanks to you too Shirley. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have gain new confidence in my life."

Shirley looks up and blushed as everyone present is staring at her with smiles.

"Thank you for everything, Shirley." Lelouch said to her.

"Heh, it's nothing special, really." Shirley chuckled nervously as she scratches the back of her head.

"C'mon Shirley, you deserved it." Kallen said, wrapping an arm around her and winked.

"Of all the servants we have hired, you are probably the best we ever had." Cornelia smiled at her.

Shirley smiles back and nods her head. "Thank you, Mistress Cornelia."

Lelouch laughed and said to everyone, "Come on guys, what are we waiting for? Let's eat the cake."

Everyone cheered as Nunally closes her eyes for a moment. She then blows off the candles and after that, everyone claps as she takes a knife and cuts the huge strawberry cake in front of her.

* * *

Hours after everyone has finished eating the cake, Shirley walks over to the swimming pool. When she arrives, she sees Lelouch sitting on a chair near the pool.

Lelouch turns to Shirley. "You're here."

"Why have you summoned me?" Shirley asked with a smile.

"Come sit with me." Lelouch gestures her to sit on a nearby chair. Shirley walks over and sits next to him.

"That was a great cake huh?" Shirley asked.

"Yeah." Lelouch chuckled.

"Lelouch, thank you." Shirley said.

"For what?" Lelouch asked, turning to her.

"For hiring me. For letting me stay in your mansion. This has got to be the greatest experience I ever had. Ever since I came here, I made a lot of new friends and experience new things." Shirley said as she looks up at the night sky.

"You're welcome." Lelouch smiled at her before looking up as well.

"So Lelouch, did Nunally told you what her birthday wish was?" Shirley asked.

Lelouch paused for a minute before saying, "Yeah, she did."

"What was her wish?" Shirley asked, turning to him with a smile.

Lelouch took a deep breath. 'This is it, Lelouch.' He thought to himself. He gets off the chair and stands in front of her.

"Le-Lelouch?" Shirley said puzzled.

"Shirley…"

* * *

_**Several Months Later…**_

Suzaku opens up the mansion doors, allowing Shirley, her friends, Milly and Nina, and her mother to enter the huge home.

"Oh…my…God…" Milly said as she looks around the foyer in awe.

"This is so beautiful!" Nina squealed in amazement.

"This is such a beautiful home you work in, my love." Jenny smiled at her daughter.

"Oh you guys haven't seen anything yet. Wait til you see the living room, dining room and offices as well." Shirley said.

"I envy you, Shirley, having to work in such a beautiful mansion." Milly smirked, turning to her.

"Would you guys like some tea?" Kallen suddenly appeared and walks over to the four while holding a tray with four cups of Earl Grey tea.

"Oh, thank you." Milly said kindly as she gently takes a cup.

"Thank you Kallen." Nina smiled and bows her head before taking a cup.

"Thanks a lot." Shirley said to her as she and her mother takes a cup as well.

"You're welcome." Kallen grinned.

"Can I give your friends and mother a tour of the mansion, Shirley?" Suzaku asked as he walks over to them.

"Oh yes, please!" Milly and Nina said, both clasping their hands.

"Actually, I would like to meet him first." Shirley's mother said.

"Who?" Suzaku asked.

"Oh, you know..." Shirley winked at the butler. Suzaku laughed.

"Ah yes. Miss Kallen, give Miss Ashford and Miss Einstein a tour of the mansion for me." Suzaku said to Kallen.

"Yes Suzaku." Kallen bowed before turning to Milly and Nina. "Follow me, girls." She said to them and both Milly and Nina anxiously follow their guide from behind.

Suzaku then turns to Shirley and her mother. "Miss Jenny Fenette, follow me." Suzaku said, bowing to her.

"Yes." Jenny smiled before Suzaku guides Shirley and her mother to the dining room.

When they arrived, Suzaku bowed to Lelouch sitting on the chair. "Master, Shirley and her mother have arrived." He said.

Lelouch gets up from the chair, turns around and smiled at them. "Hello Jenny Fenette."

Shirley's mother gasped silently. "Oh my, he looks wonderful!" She chuckled while Shirley walks over to Lelouch and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Mom, this is Lelouch Vi Britannia. My future husband." She smiled, resting her head on him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am." Lelouch said to her mother, smiling warmly.

"How did he propose to you Shirley?" Her mother asked her daughter.

Shirley chuckled. "Well…"

"_Shirley…will you marry me?" Lelouch asked. Shirley widens her eyes as big as dinner saucers._

"_What?" She asked._

"_Shirley…" Lelouch kneels down to her and stares into her eyes. "Nunally wished that she wants you to be part of the family. You have been like a sister to her and it would be very happy for her if you could join us."_

_Shirley could feel tears burning in her eyes. Lelouch sighed as he stood up, takes her hands and gently pulls her up. "Please?" He asked her as he wipes off her tears._

_Suddenly, Lelouch's eyes popped open as Shirley suddenly hugs him and kisses him in the lips. Shirley then pulls away and said, "Yes…I do…I-"_

_Lelouch then hugs her tightly and sighed in relief. "I'm glad, Shirley. I'm glad." He then pulls away from her and they both smile at each other._

"_Let's try our best to have a wonderful life together." He said to her._

"_Yes Lelouch, until the end." Shirley nods her head in agreement and they both got into another passionate kiss._

"That was very sweet." Her mother said. Shirley and Lelouch turn to each other and smile.

"Do you strongly believe we will have a great life together?" Shirley asked to Lelouch, placing a hand on his chest.

Lelouch takes her arms and the two are now standing in front of each other. "Come on Shirley. Stay confident. Whatever's in store for us in the future, we will always be each other's side." Lelouch winked at her.

Shirley simply smiled at him and they both placed their lips upon the others.

Shirley's mother felt like crying as she watched. She closes her eyes, thinking of her late husband.

'_She has done it, my love. She has kept her promise…'_

* * *

Two days later, it was the big is dressed in his finest tuxedo. Many of Shirley's friends and colleagues showed up for the wedding. Milly and Nina are sitting in the middle of the room, smiling happily. Jenny is sitting in front along with Nunally, Rivalz, Euphemia, Cornelia and Clovis. Kallen was chosen to be the flower girl, and Suzaku the ring bearer. C.C. was chosen as the Maid of Honor, and Gino to give Shirley away.

Lelouch's heart seemed to jump in his throat as he heard the wedding march start up, and he saw her.

Everybody present in the room watched in awe as Shirley walks through the room, dressed in a beautiful white dress. As she walked, she smiles at Lelouch. Lelouch smiled back and he couldn't stop smiling until Shirley stood next to him and secures his arm.

Lelouch and Shirley then turned to the priest and everybody present listened to him.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," The priest said after a few minutes.

Shirley giggled as Lelouch lifted her veil, and she glanced down at the beautiful emerald ring on her finger that he had given her. "To match your eyes," He said. He lowered his mouth to hers, and they shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

Shirley now believes Lelouch is right. Who knows what the future will bring them. But no matter what, Lelouch will always be at her side.

**THE END**

**Sovereign: And at last, Maid for Hire has ended. ^^ Well, it's been fun writing this story and I'm happy to have completed another story despite taking me two years to do it. Lol. Anyways guys, this may be my last Code Geass story I will ever write due to my waning interest in Code Geass. However, I will still love Lelouch X Shirley, no matter what. It's been two years now but somehow I still couldn't stop thinking of it. Maybe it's because I still love the show's characters. XD**

**Oh well, that's it for me and I hope everyone enjoys the ending. And for one last time...read and review!**


End file.
